Rituales de cortejo interplanetarios
by Forestral Face
Summary: Los rituales de cortejo del planeta Tierra y el planeta Vegeta son muy diferentes. ¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas llegar a un acuerdo? Bulma/Vegeta. Humor.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Dragon ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _Este es un fic en clave humor que escribí hace muuuucho tiempo pero recién lo publico ahora. Espero que les guste. Es oneshot aunque quizá algún día lo siga si veo que tiene aceptación. :)_**

* * *

-¡Bulma, ven aquí, rápido! -Dijo la señora Briefs.

Estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el patio trasero. Su hija se acercó preguntándose qué sería, se puso a su lado y miró. Abajo estaba Vegeta que se dirigía hacia su lugar de entrenamiento. El saiyan no llevaba camiseta, solo un pantalón corto y unas botas.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué espalda tan sexy! -Dijo Bulma con un corazoncito en cada ojo.

-¡Y qué apuesto! -Añadió su madre. -¿Crees que debería pedirle una cita?

-¡Mamá, tú estás casada, déjamelo a mí!

-Y tú tienes novio.

-Ya sabes que hemos roto. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por decimoquinta vez, más o menos. Siempre volvéis.

Bulma sonrió mientras hacía un gesto de negación con el dedo índice.

-Ah, ah. Esta vez no. Quiero disfrutar de mi soltería, quiero volver a alegrarme la vista con chicos guapos. -Dijo babeando y visualizándose a sí misma rodeada de chicos en traje de baño abanicándola y trayéndole un cóctel.

-Jojojo, como te pareces a tu madre.

-¿Queee? ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a tí! -Dijo Bulma enfadándose de repente y siguiendo su camino.

Hace unos días, había tenido que reparar la cámara de entrenamiento de Vegeta, para variar, y le había añadido una ventana a través de la cual se podía ver perfectamente el interior desde una de las mesas junto a la piscina. Desde entonces, se sentaba ahí a observar al saiyan mientras entrenaba, le fascinaba verlo y si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre ya le habría atacado con sus armas de mujer, pero por alguna razón, él le imponía demasiado. Así que intentaba hacerse notar para ver si a él se le ocurría dar el primer paso, cosa que no sabía muy bien si pasaría o no. Primero porque él parecía demasiado absorbido por su entrenamiento, y segundo, por su forma de ser tan agresiva y altanera. Pero aunque no consiguiese nada, no perdía nada tampoco alegrándose la vista. Por eso siguió viniendo un ratito todos los días. Se preguntaba si Vegeta se habría dado cuenta de eso, dudando seriamente que el saiyán, una vez empieza a entrenar, pudiese ver más allá de las paredes de aquel lugar, y no precisamente por falta de ventanas.

Por su parte, Vegeta sí que se había dado cuenta, y al principio le dio exactamente igual pero después empezó a pensar que podría ser una buena oportunidad de engendrar un hijo; después de todo, el hijo de Kakarotto era poseedor de un gran poder que incluso podía superar el de los Saiyans de pura sangre. ¿No pasaría lo mismo con él? Por ese motivo, había decidido que hoy respondería a las señales que Bulma le enviaba. Eso suponía una alteración en su rutina, pero pensó que merecería la pena. Hambre para hoy, pan para mañana. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una camiseta de manga corta blanca, y salió dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la chica.

"Qué raro" Pensó Bulma cuando lo vio salir por la puerta "Según mis cálculos hoy durmió cuatro horas, no debería salir de nuevo hasta dentro de tres días... oh, espera, ¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Y yo con estos pelos...!"

A todo correr y casi insconcientemente, se retocó el pelo, se alisó la ropa y se humedeció los labios. Vegeta se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

"¡Ayy, qué hago ahora! ¡Me he quedado en blanco! Piensa Bulma, esto no puede quedar así, eres una mujer guapa e inteligente seguro que se te ocurre algo."

-¡Ho-hola Vegeta! ¿Qué tal? -Dijo dejando escapar unas risitas.

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero la miró a los ojos y ella los apartó de él sonrojada.

-¿Quieres un zumo? -Dijo sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo que contenía una mini nevera. Extrajo una botellita de zumo de naranja y se la dio. Él la tomó y se la bebió de un trago.

-Deberías tomar descansos más a menudo, te esfuerzas demasiado. -Continuó Bulma.

-Al contrario, la forma de vida terrestre es demasiado relajada, lo que me extraña es que aún sobreviva.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, un planeta tan rico en recursos, y con unos habitantes sin fuerza ni especialización guerrera es un blanco muy apetecible...

Bulma dio un sobresalto.

-No seguirás pensando en invadir el planeta ¿Verdad? Ahora estás viviendo aquí, y debes mostrarte agradecido por nuestra hospitalidad, además relajarse son nuestras costumbres. Entrenar tanto tiempo seguido no es saludable, a veces es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma. ¿Qué te parecería venir un día conmigo a la playa?

Vegeta rió.

-Innecesario.

-¿Ni siquiera en tiempos de paz? No hay quien os entienda a los Saiyans.

-La paz esta vez tiene fecha de caducidad, si no fuera por mí esos androides lo harían todo papilla. Así que da las gracias por mi entrenamiento intensivo.

-¡Qué aburrido! -Se quejó Bulma. Aquello no iba muy bien. Tenía que presionarlo más.

-Por cierto -Dijo Vegeta- ¿Esto que haces... es alguna especie de ritual de cortejo terrestre?

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que? ¿A qué te refieres?

Bulma se puso roja hasta las orejas.

-Desde que me he sentado no has parado de arreglarte el pelo, pestañear y soltar risitas a todo lo que digo. Solo te lo he visto hacer con ese otro hombre terrestre que parece ser tu pareja fija. ¿Es a caso un comportamiento de cortejo?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Al sentirse expuesta, Bulma se enojó y Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

-No conozco demasiado de vuestra raza, no me parece sino lógico hacerme esas preguntas, como puedes ver.

-¿Quieres decir que en tu planeta de orígen no existe eso? No sé por qué no me extraña. Siempre pensando en luchar, luchar y luchar más.

El Saiyan tomó otro refresco.

-En el planeta Vegeta las cosas eran mucho más sencillas y no existía ese concepto de pareja monógama ni de familia excepto entre miembros de la nobleza y aún así es distinto. En cuanto a la clase guerrera convencional... ellos se elegían para mero apareamiento dependiendo de la resistencia, longitud y grosor de la cola. Si una mujer tiene una cola resistente, es señal de que engendrará guerreros poderosos.

-¿¡Por la cola?! -Bulma exclamó escandalizada, ella ni siquiera tenía una cola ¿Qué iba a hacer?-. ¿¡Y luego ya no se veían más!? ¿Era todo así tan frío e impersonal?

-Como ya dije no. La mujer saiyan tiene un cuerpo muy resistente, puede seguir luchando aún estando embarazada, además se dice que la experiencia de sus combates durante la gestación harán al bebé un guerrero más poderoso.

-Cielos...

Eso es terrible. Definitivamente los Saiyanos eran un pueblo de bárbaros. Pero Vegeta aún siendo bastante bruto era el más refinado de los que había conocido. Raditz había sido un hombre cruel y despiadado, igual Napa. Y él mismo había dicho que la nobleza funcionaba de otra manera.

-¿Y la nobleza? -agrega.

-¿Nosotros? Somos los más prestigiosos, por supuesto. Cuando estuve estudiando este planeta me fijé en eso. La Tierra no tiene familia real. En Vegeta la nobleza sí que suele formar familia, pero está todo limitado a ese ámbito sino el linaje se perdería. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo, entiendo. Tiene mucho sentido, pero es una sociedad tan competitiva...

-Pero eso ya no importa porque yo y Kakarotto somos los únicos Saiyanos puros que quedan y yo soy el único miembro de la élite vivo. El linaje está condenado.

Bulma no sabía si entristecerse o alegrarse de que una raza tan agresiva y primitiva hubiera llegado a su fin. No quería ofenderlo y tirar por tierra todas sus posibilidades, que de repente le parecían menos de las que imaginaba.

"¿Pero qué dices tonta? ¿A caso se te va a resistir un hombre? ¿Aunque sea un extraterrestre de la nobleza con un listón extremadamente alto? ¿A caso no eres tú la reina del listón alto de las chicas de la Tierra?"

-Bueno Vegeta, pero hay que mirar al futuro. La Tierra es un planeta lindo y hospitalario. ¿De verdad no quieres ir a la playa conmigo mañana? Dicen que va a hacer un día estupendo.

-Antes de responder a eso responde tú a la pregunta que te hice antes y has evitado. ¿Es esto algún tipo de ritual de cortejo terrícola?

Esta vez, Bulma se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Sólo me lo pregunto, no tuvimos tiempo de estudiar a los terrícolas tan a fondo después de todo.

De repente Bulma entendió. Tal vez él se había adaptado ya a la vida en la Tierra y estaba tratando de sentar la cabeza.

-Ju,ju,ju. Ya veo. Si tanta curiosidad tienes te puedo hablar de ese ritual de cortejo terrestre. Los hombres terrestres deben ser muy caballerosos y gentiles con las mujeres terrestres, tener citas con ellas lo cual consiste en hacer cosas juntos los dos solos como ir a cenar a restaurantes románticos, o ir de paseo, o de compras, o ir al cine.

Entonces... ¿Bulma estaba intentando llevarlo a una cita de esas? Bueno, tampoco era tan raro que ella se sintiera atraída a su poder y prestigio Saiyano. Si eso era así entonces ella tenía buen ojo. Tal vez después de la cita venía el apareamiento. Algún tipo de prueba. Era una costumbre muy rara y complicada pero había visto cosas mucho peores en algunos de los planetas con habitantes antropomórficos que había visitado. En el planeta Krix 23 por ejemplo, las mujeres hacían caminar a los hombres por el borde de un volcán lleno de magma con los ojos vendados para probar su valentía antes de acceder al apareamiento. Krix 23 era un mundo de guerreros. La Tierra era un mundo pacífico y débil por lo tanto...

-Comprendo -dijo él al fin-. Acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy interesante sobre este planeta.

El prestigio no se medía con el poder físico sino con el financiero. Y ella era la hija del hombre más rico de la Tierra. La heredera.

La princesa.

Nunca encontraría a una guerrera de élite como él allí, pero si alguien era digno de sus atenciones, esa era ella.

-¿De qué te has dado cuenta? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con lo que te estoy explicando? ¡Qué raro eres!

-No importa. Vayamos a una cita de las que me hablas.

Bulma tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que no quedarse boquiabierta.

-¡Pero qué poco románticos sois los Saiyanos! ¡Las citas no se piden así!

-¡¿Y cómo se pide entonces una maldita cita?!

Le estaba empezando a irritar aquello.

-Pues con cortesía y romanticismo, por supuesto. Y tal vez con un ramo de flores o chocolates...

Claro. ¿Cómo sino se podía impresionar a una dama terrícola sino con bienes materiales? En eso consistía el prestigio del planeta. Pero él no tenía dinero. Ella lo había estado manteniendo desde que llegó. En el planeta Vegeta era alguien pero allí no, y no tenía modo alguno de hacerse rico de la noche a la mañana. Tenía que conseguir hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Muy complicado -dijo poniéndose en pie-. Me vuelvo a entrenar.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Hace un instante querías una cita! ¿Te parece bien en la playa? ¿Mañana como propuse antes?

-Hecho. Mañana nos vemos -dijo volviendo a la nave.

Bulma sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego se dirigió presta a su casa.

-¡Sii!

Una cita con un príncipe de otro planeta, aunque ese planeta ya no existiera no sucedía todos los días, y además uno con esos abdominales de acero tan bien trabajados. Se le hacía la boca agua. Además, él había estado viviendo allí desde que el dragón lo resucitó y aunque se habían visto prácticamente a diario y siendo ella tan atractiva él nunca había intentado meterle mano como un pervertido cualquiera. Eso solo lo hacía ganar puntos.

Tenía que buscar un bañador que la hiciera ver sexy. Y pensando esto se puso a tirar al suelo toda la ropa de su armario en busca de uno.

Por su parte Vegeta no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder. Los terrestres cada vez le sorprendían más. Pero no cabía duda que el hijo o hija que iban a engendrar al día siguiente iba a ser alguien poderoso. Un Saiyano luchador de élite como él, y el heredero del imperio de la Capsule Corp. iba a combinar ambos prestigios y mejorar una raza debilucha. Pensando eso no le extrañaba nada que Bulma hubiera mandado a paseo a ese terrestre con el que estaba. No se iba a conformar con algo así cuando lo tenía a él justo en su misma casa. Pensaban parecido y eso le satisfizo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Cincuenta mil trescientos setenta y uno, cincuenta mil trescientos setenta y dos, cincuenta mil trescientos setenta y tres..._

Vegeta no durmió esa noche entrenando al máximo para recuperar el tiempo que perdería durante el día siguiente pues había momentos en los que uno no se podía permitir relajarse en absoluto. Sobre todo contra dos robots que lo habían matado en un supuesto mundo futurista y que llegarían en un par de años.

Se decidió hacer cincuenta mil flexiones parado sobre su dedo meñique y lo había logrado hace unos minutos.

Había colocado una alarma que lo avisara a las 8 AM y cuando sonó se detuvo y fue a darse una ducha. Tenía varias cosas de las que preocuparse ahora. Estaba convencido que eso de la cita sería algún tipo de prueba ya que la experiencia en los diferentes tipos de civilizaciones que había encontrado le decían que así era.

Los Saiyanos luchaban. La mujer debía comprobar la fuerza del pretendiente y si ella veía que era un debilucho lo mandaba bien lejos de una patada. Bulma iría a probarlo, y él creía saber lo que iba a pasar.

Según sus estudios, los terrícolas tenían varias formas de hacer dinero. Trabajar era una de ellas, aunque también... había otros métodos.

Vegeta tomó un periódico del revistero que buenamente había instalado ahí el señor Briefs a petición suya para estar al corriente de todos los acontecimientos mundiales tras los cuales podría haber algún tipo de maniobra enemiga y buscó el artículo que le interesaba.

 _"EN BUSCA Y CAPTURA, LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA TEMIDA BANDA CRIMINAL DE "LOS MAPACHES". Van armados, son MUY peligrosos. Se cree que están escondidos en una guarida en la cordillera Norte. Se ofrece recompensa."_

El artículo incluía una lista de diez fotos de los cinco miembros humanos con cabeza de mapache, de frente y de perfil. A Vegeta le parecieron todos iguales. Tal vez el de la cicatriz en el ojo y otro con cara de tonto eran los más característicos. El líder y el tonto de la banda, siempre había uno de esos en todas las asociaciones criminales. Así que eran esos los que estaban robando bancos por todo el planeta...

Vegeta cerró los ojos y trató de concentrar es buscar algún ki poderoso en la cordillera Norte pero no encontró nada.

Típico. Ya había aprendido a desconfiar en la gente catalogada de "muy peligrosa" según los estándares terrícolas. Iba a ser tan fácil como aplastar hormigas con el zapato.

Animado por la promesa de algo de acción, salió de la nave y echó a volar rumbo a la cordillera Norte. Estaba bastante lejos de allí pero cuanto menos lo pudieran asociar con su zona de residencia, mejor. Con su gran velocidad no tardó mucho en llegar y comenzó a concentrarse para ver si podía percibir alguna fuerza vital.

-¡Eh tú! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! -oyó a sus espaldas y seguidamente el sonido de varias metralletas disparando.

Ni siquiera sintió la ráfaga de balas colisionar contra su espalda más de lo que hubiera sentido el picotazo de cientos de diminutos mosquitos.

Los tres integrantes de la banda de los mapaches gritaron aterrorizados al ver que aún seguía vivo.

-Ja -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Desprenden una energía vital tan débil que ni me di cuenta que estaban ahí.

Creó en su mano una pequeña bola de energía y la lanzó contra los criminales que no pudieron hacer nada para poder escapar. Hubo una explosión que levantó hacia arriba una nube de polvo y cuando se disipó, los tres estaban inconscientes en medio de un cráter.

-¿Dónde está la guarida? -inquirió el Saiyano tomando del cuello de la camisa a uno de ellos.

El mapache señaló con su mano temblorosa a una cueva semioculta entre las rocas y la maleza tras lo cual Vegeta volvió a arrojarlo al suelo con indiferencia. En la puerta estaba apostado otro de los secuaces, que salió huyendo despavorido con su simple presencia. Chico listo.

Avanzando por la cueva alumbrada por bombillas de neón, Vegeta vio una luz mucho más intensa al final que resultó ser una especie de sala de recreo oculta con barra de bar y billar en la que estaba el último de los compinches. El jefe.

-¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES!? -gritó, descargando en el intruso la munición de su ametralladora, pero al ver que este era inmune y que avanzaba hacia él sonriendo y frotándose los nudillos, se retractó-. ¡Un momento, un momento, un momento! Eres muy fuerte. ¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotros? Iremos a medias con todo, por supues...

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, Vegeta le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó incrustado en la pared en el hueco de su propio impacto.

-Lo siento, no hago tratos con don nadies como tú.

Sobre la barra del bar estaba el maletín sustraído el día anterior. Cuando lo abrió, vio que tenía muchísimo dinero. Más o menos debía haber unos cinco millones de zenis.

-Interesante... Pensaba entregarlos a las autoridades y quedarme con la recompensa, pero esto es mucho más. Veamos qué es lo que puedo hacer.

Vegeta se fue volando del lugar riendo a carcajadas. Primer paso del plan completado: conseguir dinero.

Segundo paso del plan... ¿Qué era lo que Bulma había dicho el día anterior? ¿Flores y chocolates? Nada más fácil. Volvió volando a la capital del Oeste y se fue directo al centro comercial. Bulma se iba mucho ahí después del trabajo y volvía cargada de bolsas, al parecer tenían mucha diversidad de tiendas.

Después de caminar un poco por varios pasillos repletos de gente que iba y venía de las tiendas, por fin vio la que le interesaba. La floristería.

La campanita alertó a la dependienta cuando pasó y ella se giró sonriendo.

-¡Buenos días señor! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -dijo servicialmente.

Vegeta sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo. No quería gastárselo todo, aún tenía que comprar algunas cosas más.

-Deme todas las flores que pueda comprar con esto -dijo dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador.

Al verlo, la chica se impresionó tanto que casi acaba en el suelo. Jamás había visto tanto dinero junto. Le llevó unos cuantos segundos el darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando tras examinar de cerca el fajo para asegurarse de que era real.

-S-señor, con ese dinero puede usted comprar todas las flores de la tienda además de pagar el equivalente a mi sueldo durante cuatro meses. ¿Está seguro? ¿Se las envuelvo en cápsula de regalo?

 _"¿Todas las flores? ¿No será demasiado?... Bah... cuantas más mejor. Ahora que recuerdo, aquel terrícola insignificante le trajo un ramo una vez por lo que yo deberé llevarle el equivalente a mi grandeza saiyana. Es lo más lógico."_

Salió de allí unos diez minutos más tarde con la cápsula en su capsulero tan decidido a ir por los chocolates y tan poco acostumbrado a las transacciones monetarias terrícolas que se olvidó recoger su cambio y la chica se desmayó de verdad. Nunca en su vida dejó de preguntarse quién era aquel misterioso y guapo caballero que le había dejado una propina tan generosa.

Lo mismo ocurrió en la tienda de chocolates. Una vez satisfecho con sus compras, Vegeta convirtió el maletín en cápsula y lo metió en su capsulero antes de volver a casa. Había gastado menos tiempo del previsto y aún no habían ido a servirle el desayuno. Tal vez aún podía hacer un par de miles de flexiones más.

En la Capsule Corp, Bulma había tenido algo más de trabajo, había estado dando instrucciones a sus subordinados del laboratorio por teléfono mientras escogía la ropa, se depilaba las piernas y se arreglaba el cabello. Años de experiencia la habían hecho toda una experta en el arte de la multitarea.

Ella también había dormido poco de lo nerviosa y emocionada que estaba. No hace ni dos años había dado el grito de su vida al verlo aparecer frente a ella en Namek. Lo había odiado, lo había detestado y la simple mención de su nombre solía aterrorizarla. Pero también es verdad que estaba rodeado de monstruos crueles y sádicos. Después esa gente le traicionó, murió, resucitó y se quedó solo en la galaxia en un planeta desconocido. Es algo que Bulma no le diría en la vida, pero había sentido lástima por él cuando lo vio apartado del resto apoyado en aquel árbol.

Vivir allí había sido beneficioso para él. La vida en la Tierra lo había apaciguado y el entrenamiento lo mantenía ocupado.

Ahora Bulma le iba a enseñar el lado divertido de la vida en un intento por hacerlo apreciar más la vida terrestre... y ella se iba a divertir mucho en el proceso.

-Veamos... ¿Me dejo algo? -murmuró, abriendo por enésima vez su capsulero vacacional para ver si le faltaba algo.

Escogió después de mucho pensarlo un bañador blanco y rojo, pantalón corto naranja y camiseta de tirantes roja. Cuando bajó al salón su madre le ofreció un café.

-¿Ya estás lista para la cita? No sabes la envidia que me das.

-¡En lugar de darte envidia deberías alegrarte por tu hija pasando página en su vida amorosa!

-Pero si yo me alegro, aunque me da envidia a la vez. ¿Dónde ireis al final?

-A la playa. Había pensado que Vegeta lleva en este planeta unos dos años. ¡Y en ese tiempo a penas ha salido! Quiero enseñarle lo bien que se vive aquí y lo divertida que puede llegar a ser la Tierra.

-Seguro que ambos lo pasais muy bien. Siempre pensé que él acabaría tarde o temprano volviendo al espacio de donde procede. Espero que le tome cariño a la Tierra y se quede. Lo extrañaría tanto... de hecho ya lo hago. Antes de la visita de ese chico del futuro pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa, ahora es un milagro si lo veo más de dos veces por semana.

-¡Pero es por una buena causa, mamá! Si él no entrenase duro los androides nos matarían a todos. Bueno a mí no, pero a ti y a papá sí.

La señora Briefs suspiró.

-Y tú pareces sentirte orgullosa de eso. Te recuerdo que va a ser muy aburrido vivir en un mundo donde todos mueren menos tú. ¡Ay dios mío ahí viene! -dijo viéndolo cruzar el jardín delantero en dirección a la puerta de entrada-. ¡Voy a abrirle!

-¡Deja que vaya yo, es MI cita! -dijo corriendo tras su madre.

-¿Por qué no vas a echarte perfume y yo lo entretengo?

-¡Mamá no seas pesada!

Ambas se pelearon por presionar el botón antes que la otra y cuando las compuertas de la entrada se separaron, Vegeta alzó una ceja al descubrirlas forcejeando y ellas tuvieron que disimular.

-¡Buenos días Vegeta! ¿No quieres pasar a tomar un café? -lo saludó la señora Briefs.

-No mamá, nos vamos ya mismo -dijo Bulma algo irritada.

Había querido recibirlo a solas. No la iba a perdonar en la vida.

-Muy bien, pásenlo bien. Les he preparado mucha comida, está dentro de este frigorífico.

-¡Gracias mamá! -contestó guardándose la cápsula en el bolsillo.

Y Bulma la perdonó porque si algo se podía decir de su madre era que cocinaba excelentemente bien.

Las compuertas se cerraron de nuevo y la parejita se alejó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos en mi helicóptero? -dijo Bulma-. Yo conduzco.

-No. Esa cosa es demasiado lenta, vamos a tardar una eternidad.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, la agarró por la cintura y se elevó unos metros del nivel del suelo. Tomada por sorpresa, ella no reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Pervertido! ¡Ya se que soy irresistible pero deberías controlarte un poco! ¿No?

Pero al mirar hacia abajo y ver la gran altura a la que estaban se sintió algo mareada por el vértigo y se agarró con fuerza a su cuello.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Bájame, esto no es seguro! -agregó, a pesar de que Krilin, Yamcha y Gohan la habían transportado así antes nunca había acabado de acostumbrarse a ello.

Vegeta rió. Ella era siempre tan decidida que en cierto modo era divertido verla nerviosa porque su seguridad dependiera de él.

-¿Tienes miedo? Tranquila, no voy a soltarte. Dime donde está ese lugar donde quieres ir.

La chica miró otra vez hacia abajo. Si la soltaba se iba a llevar un buen porrazo, pero intentó relajarse y cuando lo hizo fue consciente por primera vez de lo fuerte que lo estaba agarrando. De la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo y la suave textura de su camiseta y eso hizo que se sonrojase. A pesar de su debilidad por los hombres atractivos, a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas despacio.

Pero probablemente él no estuviera pensando en eso. En eso se parecía a Goku, los dos igual de brutos. Y acomodándose mejor, estiró el brazo y señaló al horizonte.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Allá vamos! ¡Es por ahí!

Ni bien había terminado de decirlo, Vegeta dio un acelerón rumbo a donde ella le indicó.

-¡Pero tan rápido nooooooo! -dijo mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello.

¿Para eso se había molestado en arreglarse tanto?

Lo bueno de ir tan rápido es que a pesar del mal rato, pronto llegaron al lugar. Bulma no se había alegrado tanto antes de pisar la tierra firme. La playa estaba tranquila, solo había unas cuantas personas así que a Bulma no le resultó complicado escoger un buen lugar donde tirar la cápsula de la casa vacacional a la sombra de unas palmeras.

-Compré el kit hace dos años, pero a penas tuve tiempo de probarlo -explicó Bulma.

Recordaba exactamente el día que salió a la venta y fue con Yamcha, Puar y Oolong a comprarlo. Habían planeado un viaje los cuatro juntos que nunca se hizo. Eso fue una semana antes de coincidir con Goku y Son Gohan en la isla del Maestro Roshi. Justo el día que Raditz aterrizó allí y lo fastidió todo.

Era una locura pensar hasta qué punto habían cambiado las cosas para todos en esos dos años a partir de ese momento.

Vegeta la notó un poco pensativa y ausente. Quizá era el momento de darle ya los obsequios. Bulma no mencionó nada sobre si se debían dar al principio de la cita, o en el medio o al final. Se los habría querido dar cuando fue a buscarla, pero ella había insistido en irse al instante. ¿Afectaría al producto el orden de los factores?

 _"¿Qué más da? El gran Vegeta no sigue reglas, las reglas lo siguen a él."_

-Tengo algo para ti -dijo de repente.

-¡¿Algo para mí?! -dijo animándose y saliendo de su estado nostálgico-. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Eso era algo inesperado. ¿Le habría traído un regalo? ¿ÉL? Con suma curiosidad lo observó sacar su capsulero y poner dos cápsulas en su mano. Una era rosa y amarilla decorada con flores y el logo de la tienda. La otra era marrón con un pastelito dibujado.

-Awww Vegeta. Muchas gracias. Eres más romántico de lo que imaginé.

El Saiyano se dio una imaginaria palmadita en el hombro. Aún no entendía muy bien el concepto de romanticismo pero si Bulma había dicho que era romántico entonces estaba en el camino correcto, pues al parecer esa es la unidad de medida de una cita exitosa o algo así.

Pero cuando presionó el botón de la cápsula...

 _PUFF_

Y al siguiente segundo Bulma se encontró a sí misma enterrada entre ramos de flores.

Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie y pudo tener una mayor perspectiva de lo que estaba sucediendo. El suelo del salón estaba lleno de ramos de flores de diferentes clases y colores.

-¿PERO QU-? ¿¡Compraste una floristería entera o qué?!

-Por supuesto que sí. Los príncipes no nos andamos con minucias.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Le había gustado o no? ¿A caso no era suficiente? ¿Por qué se veía de repente tan indignada? Entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de un terrícola era a veces algo digno de estudio. Al principio le había resultado lógica la carga simbólica de regalarle a la chica elegida para el apareamiento los órganos reproductores de aquellas plantas terrestres. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era por qué necesitaba tantos.

Bulma no salía de su asombro. Adoraba los detalles románticos aunque fueran demasiadas flores. Jamás habría esperado algo así de él. Tomó un ramo de tulipanes blancos y rosas y lo olió.

-Son hermosas. Muchas gracias... ¿Pero por qué compraste tantas? ¿¡No las habras robado, CIERTO?!

-Para tu información, las he comprado -respondió él.

-¿Y cómo las pagaste? -dijo en tono suspicaz- Comprenderás que sienta curiosidad sabiendo que no trabajas y llegaste a la Tierra sin nada.

-No te incumbe. Pero los sistemas anti robo terrestres son de risa, habría podido robarlas si hubiera querido con un simple puñetazo a la pared de la fachada...

 _"¿¡Cómo que no me incumbe?! ¿¡Así tratas a tu generosa anfitriona?!"_ le hubiera gustado decir, para dejarle las cosas bien claras. Pero era un día de relax para ambos y no quería pasárselo discutiendo. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por aquel autocontrol.

-¡Vale! Ya lo capto. Además tampoco me importan tus tejemanejes. ¿Debo dar por supuesto que la otra cápsula está a rebosar de chocolates?

-Supones bien -dijo satisfecho.

Bulma sonrió y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-La dejaremos para el postre. Ahora vamos a nadar un poco. ¿Vale? En el armario del dormitorio debería haber mucha ropa de verano que compré hace tiempo, ve a buscar un bañador y póntelo.

La idea de tenerlo tan cerca y en bañador casi la hizo babear. A penas podía esperar. Mientras Vegeta estaba encerrado en la habitación, recogió las flores, buscó los flotadores grandes, preparó dos piña colada y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡Ya estoy lista! -canturreó- ¿Estás listo tú?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Vegeta salió tan solo vistiendo aquel bañador azul revolucionador de hormonas femeninas. Bulma se quedó embobada mirando su parte favorita de él, aquellos abdominales duros como el granito que sin duda había conseguido entrenando tanto...

...y que ahora iba a tener la ocasión perfecta para tocarlos.

Casi no podía creerlo.

-¿Me ayudas a ponerme la crema? -dijo con una sonrisa pícara, poniendo el tubo de protector solar en sus manos.

-¿Y esto para qué es? -dijo examinando el tubo.

-Pues para protegernos del calor del sol. No quiero tener la piel roja e irritada por días, es muy molesto. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga y así ves cómo se hace?

-Nah, tonterías. Vamos al agua ya.

Error. Ella no parecía contenta con esa respuesta.

-¡Pero el sol te quemará! -lo presionó. Tenía que masajear aquellos irresistibles músculos a toda costa.

-Podría destruír vuestro sol de una leche si yo quisiera. No me va a pasar nada.

-¿Destruír el sol de una leche? ¡Eso no hay quien se lo crea! ¿En el planeta Vegeta no tenían o qué?

-El planeta Vegeta estaba a una distancia mucho mayor de su sol que la Tierra.

-Más razón aún para ponerse el protector. Además te ves pálido, seguro que te quemas en seguida. ¡Y si te quemas la piel te dolerá mucho y no podrás entrenar en una semana!

Eso pareció convencerlo. Le había dado en el blanco, justo en lo que más le importaba en estos momentos. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Hazlo de una vez entonces pero deja de quejarte, me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza.

Las cosas que uno tenía que hacer por superar las pruebas femeninas...

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

Gracias por leer y comentar el fic. La verdad la primera parte la escribí hace tanto que no sabía si me inspiraría a seguir al cabo del tiempo pero bueno no fue así como ven. Me alegra saber que les gustó. Quería hacer toda la cita en un capítulo así que habrá otro con el final de la cita porque no quería alargarlo demasiado. No se cual es el protocolo a seguir en estos casos.

Saludos a **ina minina, NoaZap, Smithback, GalyDann, Fercy92, sky d, pao saki, Jenny070891, karito, Guest** y **Caroline479** por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar, me dieron mucha risa algunos comentarios.

Me gustaría seguir con el tono de humor ligeramente absurdo en el futuro, aunque también alguna cosita más seria. Lo más importante es que todos lo pasemos bien (sobre todo Vegeta y Bulma).

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Bulma se lo estaba pasando de miedo poniéndole protector solar a Vegeta en la espalda. Como la mayoría de sus amigos eran luchadores siempre había estado rodeada de hombres musculosos y en forma, pero él estaba a otro nivel. Todo él era puro y prieto músculo y eso la llevó a pensar que nadie se podía resistir a ella. Ni siquiera el tipo más gruñón que había conocido nunca.

Tras frotarle bien la espalda pasó a aplicar protector solar en sus perfectos bíceps, hombros y torso poniendo mucho empeño en que no le temblaran las manos de la emoción. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Casi. Porque Bulma había tomado una resolución hace tiempo, y era que no dejaba que la cosa fuera a mayores hasta al menos la décima cita. A Yamcha le había hecho esperar dos meses antes de darle si quiera el primer beso. No es que ella no quisiera, de hecho se había muerto de ganas pero sus principios debían ser más fuertes que sus impulsos porque una chica como ella no podía ser fácil de ganar. Pensó que si todo iba bien con Vegeta haría una excepción si es que él quería seguir teniendo más citas con ella, cosa de la que se iba a asegurar. Tal vez a él le dejaría a la novena cita o quizá a la octava o incluso a la séptima.

Mientras, Vegeta también se estaba concentrando en mantenerse estoico mientras ella hacía su trabajo. Todas las chicas saiyanas habían muerto con la destrucción de su planeta de origen cuando él era aún un niño y aunque Raditz y Nappa sí habían tenido alguna que otra novia de otros mundos eran chicas vulgares sin nada especial, (una de ellas en concreto era la hermana de Reecome el de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, la cual tenía un parecido escalofriante con su hermano) él nunca había considerado a ninguna digna de él hasta el momento. Ahora que por fin había encontrado a una se estaba dando cuenta de que ese tipo de atenciones femeninas le gustaban más de lo esperado. Una parte de su mente estaba arrepintiéndose de las horas que estaba perdiendo pero su otra parte reprimió esos pensamientos cuanto pudo pues a parte del momentáneo bienestar físico le traerían beneficios más tarde, además de otra razón más para competir con Kakarotto. Él entrenaría mejor a su hijo y llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte que el suyo. Le ganaría también en eso.

-Ya terminé. Ahora... es tu turno para ponerme protector solar -dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo-. ¡Pero a ver donde tocas, estás advertido!

Otra prueba complicada, debía tocarla para ponerle la crema pero había sitios donde no debía tocar. ¿Cuáles podrían ser esos sitios? Preguntar lo dejaría en mal lugar. Entonces se puso a pensar... una vez el terrícola anciano de las gafas de sol le tocó el trasero y ella le dio una patada alta en la mandíbula que lo tiró de espaldas. Trasero descartado. A Bulma tampoco solía gustarle que le miraran el escote. ¿Debía descartarlo también? Por si las moscas, lo descartó.

El siguiente paso fue ponerse manos a la obra. Puso crema en su mano tal y como había hecho ella y comenzó a frotarla en su espalda. Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro, señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Creo que te llamaré para que me hagas un masaje algún día cuando venga de trabajar.

Confirmado. No solo era un guerrero de élite, también un experto en citas y tan sólo era la primera. Vegeta se recreó algo más de la cuenta en su trabajo porque a ella le parecía estar gustando y quería tenerla bien impresionada. Era algo sumamente importante y que no tenía nada que ver con que él estuviera disfrutándolo también. En verdad lo hacía, pero no iba a admitírselo ni a sí mismo.

-Y ahora... ¡Hora de ir al agua! -dijo Bulma.

Tomó un par de flotadores grandes y echó a correr hacia el agua tras darle la mano a Vegeta. Ella nunca jamás daba la mano al chico en la primera cita, pero sería su premio por no haber intentado propasarse con ella. La orilla estaba como a unos treinta metros de la casa. A mitad de camino, Bulma se soltó de él y lo adelantó. No quería que él se viera como si hubiera ido obligado así que intentó animarlo a divertirse.

-¡Echemos una carrera!

Y ni bien había terminado de decirlo, el saiyano pasó volando por su lado a velocidad de vértigo y se adentró en el mar provocando una gran ola que llegó hasta donde ella estaba, la cubrió hasta la cintura y la arrastró hacia adentro. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió subirse al flotador y esperó a que el agua se calmase. Unos segundos después, Vegeta emergió a su lado.

-Saluda al vencedor, humana. ¿En serio creías que podías ganarme a mí? -dijo orgulloso de sí mismo y Bulma comenzó a reír.

Se había empapado de pies a cabeza pero había sido divertido hacer algo que se saliera de lo corriente.

-¡Bien hecho! ¿Por qué no te subes al otro flotador? Es muy cómodo.

-¿A ese pedazo de plástico relleno de aire? ¿Y qué se hace después? -preguntó Vegeta.

-Pues relajarse, disfruta del sol y del vaivén de las olas, deja la mente en blanco.

Él la obedeció, preguntándose si no se vería ridículo. Incluso pudo imaginarse a Raditz y Nappa rodando por el suelo de la risa al verlo, pero él imaginariamente les contestó que al menos Bulma era infinitamente más atractiva que la hermana de Reecome por la que ellos discutieron tanto en su día como si fuera la última hembra del universo, además ellos dos estaban criando malvas y él estaba vivo y eso les calló imaginariamente la boca. Jaque mate, fantasmas.

Esta prueba parecía tener algo que ver con aceptar el estilo de vida hedonista terrícola. Relajarse estaba bien, pero él nunca podría lograrlo al cien por cien, es algo que ya había asumido. No podía dejar de asombrarse de lo relajados que eran en ese planeta aún sabiendo la que se les iba a venir encima. Menos mal que estaba él ahí.

-Ahora que lo pienso -dijo Bulma-. Creo que tengo un barco en mi capsulero. ¡Voy a traerlo!

Cuando Bulma saltó al agua y se fue nadando hasta la orilla, Vegeta se sumergió de nuevo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de explorar bien el fondo del océano terrestre. Tal vez había allí algún oponente fuerte que saciara su sed de pelea, pero después de buscar un rato lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue un pez gigante de dientes afilados que era más débil de lo que parecía y se fue huyendo tras unos segundos de enfrentamiento. Para cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie, se dio cuenta de que el forcejeo había creado otra gran ola... y que iba a impactar de lleno contra la casa.

En ese momento, Bulma salió de la casa con el capsulero en la mano para encontrarse con la columna de agua que se le echó encima.

-¡Vegetaaaa! -protestó enojada sacudiendo el puño en el aire mientras era arrastrada por el receso de la ola.

 _"Mierda, por un segundo olvidé lo frágil que es"_ pensó Vegeta. Se impulsó hasta ella, la tomó en brazos y se elevó unos metros. Para entonces los terrícolas que había en la playa habían huído todos y se habían quedado solos.

-¡¿No te puedo dejar solo un segundo?!

-¡Cálmate! Que yo vea no tienes ningún rasguño ¿No? -se burló él.

-¡Sí pero ese no es el punto! ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

Entonces Vegeta notó que algo se le había quedado atrapado en el cabello. Lo inspeccionó con una mano y encontró una caracola azul que se había enredado en su pelo. La caracola se abrió mostrando en su interior una pequeña bolita blanca. Cuando Bulma lo vio, su expresión cambió.

-Awww, pero qué lindo eres -dijo tomándola en sus manos- fuiste a traerme otro regalo. Eres un bruto, pero un bruto caballeroso.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero a ella parecía haberle gustado: se había puesto roja otra vez mientras sostenía la caracola entre sus manos con una sonrisa. Luego ella volvió en sí, tras el shock y se dio cuenta de que otra vez él la estaba agarrando demasiado apretado y esta vez no había a penas ropa para interponerse entre ellos y se puso aún más nerviosa. Por una vez odió sus principios sobre las citas. Había química entre los dos y ella lo podía sentir. Mientras tanto Vegeta se estaba preguntando otras cosas, si estaba cerca la hora de hacer al bebé o aún tenía que esperar más. A él también empezaba a impacientarlo tanta cercanía.

Estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando Bulma presionó el botón de la cápsula y la dejó caer sobre el agua, la cual produjo un barco. Vegeta descendió hasta posarse en la cubierta y la dejó a su lado.

-He traído el frigorífico así que voy a poner la comida a calentar, mientras podemos beber algo en las hamacas -dijo echando a correr hacia el interior del barco.

Sí, definitivamente la playa había sido demasiado atrevido para una primera cita, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se había puesto a pensar en ver a Vegeta ligero de ropa durante todo el día, mostrando músculo para ella en exclusiva y se había olvidado de lo que eso implicaba. Tras poner la comida a calentar, sacó las bebidas del frigorífico y volvió a la cubierta. Encontró a Vegeta mirando la línea del horizonte con aire ausente. Casi se sintió mal por interrumpirle.

-Es una vista bonita. ¿Verdad? Me encanta mirar el mar -dijo, pasándole una piña colada.

Él tomó el refresco y se lo bebió de un trago sin contestar a su pregunta. Era un buen planeta. Había visto muchos en su vida y le había impresionado desde el primer momento su diversidad y paisajes. En un primer vistazo lo había catalogado como material de primera. Algo a lo que el Imperio le daría buen uso. Ahora era su hogar. Su único lugar al que regresar en toda la galaxia.

-Luego al atardecer es aún más bonito, ya lo verás -insistió Bulma-. Oye... me gustaría saber más acerca de ti. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir a la Tierra?

-Puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad -dijo Vegeta-. Pero... ¿No será eso demasiado para tus delicados oídos humanos?

-¡Mis oídos no son delicados! Además, os vi matar uno a uno a mis amigos y a mi ex por televisión la primera vez que viniste a la Tierra. Puedo soportar lo que sea.

-Eres atrevida. Bien, tú lo pediste. ¿Quieres saber algo en concreto?

-¿Cual era exactamente el procedimiento para conquistar un planeta?

-Paso uno: evaluación de la población y los recursos. Paso dos: tasación y valoración neta. Paso tres: planificación del ataque. Paso cuatro: ejecución del plan. Paso cinco: puesta en venta y retribución al emperador.

Vegeta le explicó luego con más detalle el proceso sin ahorrar en detalles grotescos. Ella escuchó con atención y curiosidad. Era una conversación rara para una cita pero tenía que conocerlo mejor.

-¿Sabes? Yo no habría podido trabajar para el tipo que destruyó mi planeta y exterminó a mis súbditos. Si hubiera sido tú le habría puesto matacucarachas en la comida a ese Freezer todos los días y me hubiera librado de él.

Él pensó que se impresionaría más con el relato. ¿Estaría subestimándola?

-Je. La historia oficial hablaba de un gran asteroide. No fue hasta años después que supe la verdad. Al principio pensé que había sido generoso conmigo el muy bastardo, acogiéndome en su círculo personal y ocupándose de mi manutención y educación. Pero cuando me enteré de la verdad nunca lo perdoné. Ni Raditz ni Nappa sabían nada y no podía decirles tampoco, eran demasiado idiotas. Se habrían lanzado hacia su propio suicidio cargando directamente contra él. Quería haber vengado el exterminio yo mismo. De hecho, le hice mucho daño matando a la mitad de sus oficiales y sus cuerpos de élite. Tendré que conformarme con eso.

-Bueno, si lo piensas Goku tanto Goku como el chico del futuro son saiyanos, así que la venganza a los vuestros ha quedado retribuída. Además, no solo cuenta quien de el golpe de gracia. Ayudar en el proceso es igualmente importante.

Ella hablaba con bastante razón a pesar de no saber mucho del tema pero desgraciadamente a Vegeta comenzó a rugirle el estómago y no pudo seguir. Ambos pasaron adentro y Bulma puso las bandejas humeando sobre la mesa. Se sirvió ella primero y dejó el resto para él. Ya iba concienciada que salir a cenar o a comer con un saiyano no iba a ser nunca lo mismo que salir con un humano. Ya los conocía demasiado y no iba con las expectativas demasiado altas de vivir una velada romántica. Así que mientras ella se terminaba a velocidad humana y normal un solomillo con guarnición presenció cómo Vegeta se acababa el resto de la bandeja con su guarnición y todo, mas un pavo asado, mas una fuente llena de arroz tres delicias y se bebía un litro de jugo de manzana directamente de la botella.

Eso la hizo reír.

-¿De qué te ríes si puede saberse? -dijo él con sorna.

-En verdad te iba a regañar -dijo ella imitando su tono burlón-. Te iba a decir que el jugo no se bebe de la botella sino que se sirve en un vaso primero, pero ya sé lo que me vas a contestar. Me vas a decir que Vegeta se bebe el jugo donde le da la regalada gana y te vas a beber otra botella o dos delante de mí para reforzar tus convicciones. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ¿Quién necesita modales en la mesa?

Acto seguido Bulma agarró otra botella de jugo y comenzó a beber a grandes tragos, aunque ni por asomo pudo llegar ni a la mitad.

"Cada vez me cae mejor la humana esta" pensó Vegeta.

Él se había negado a usar nombres terrícolas. Era sin duda una reminiscencia de su vida anterior. El Imperio tenía un protocolo basado en el poder y el prestigio. Llamar por su nombre a una especie inferior no estaba bien visto y él lo había evitado hasta ahora. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a pesar de sus protestas iniciales. Pero tal vez debería empezar ya a llamarla por su nombre pues no hacerlo sería como reconocer que ella era inferior y eso por consiguiente no hablaba muy bien de él mismo ni de su criterio así que forzosamente tenía que evolucionar. Decidido, comenzaría a llamarla por su nombre tras formalizar la relación.

Además, era una regla de etiqueta imperial y debía dejar todo eso atrás, pudriéndose junto al ex emperador.

Bulma se divirtió mucho el resto de la tarde. Comieron chocolates, tomaron el sol un rato en la cubierta y luego volvieron a la orilla donde intentaron jugar al frisbee. Intentaron porque todos se perdieron porque Vegeta no podía controlar la fuerza con la que lanzaba. Finalmente como le dijo que haría, Bulma puso ambas tumbonas mirando al horizonte y se sentaron ahí para ver la puesta de sol.

A la cita debía quedarle poco. Vegeta pensó que ella iría a proponerle lo interesante de un momento a otro. Se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-¿No es bonito? -dijo Bulma-. ¿Te gusta más o menos que un atardecer en tu planeta de origen?

El cielo se había teñido de anaranjado, lo había visto ya varias veces pero nunca desde la playa lo cual lo hacía doblemente espectacular, pues los colores se reflejaban en el agua.

-No teníamos anocheceres en el planeta porque no tenía movimiento de rotación.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Nuestro único satélite no tenía la suficiente densidad como para hacer al planeta rotar. Giraba muy lento alrededor del planeta, tardaba años en dar una vuelta entera.

El cielo de su planeta tampoco era nada espectacular de todos modos, giraba alrededor de una enana blanca y siempre mostrando hacia la estrella la misma cara lo que hacía que fuera la parte habitable, la reservada a los saiyanos y la cual se habían ganado por la fuerza a las demás razas que habitaban el planeta. No había tampoco mar. No de agua al menos sino de otros compuestos más hostiles en los que no podía existir la vida.

-¡No me hables de satélites! Menos mal que nosotros ya no tenemos. La primera vez que conocí a Goku casi muero aplastada. No me gustaría que el hombre con el que estoy teniendo una cita se transformase en gorila y me aplastase en mitad de la misma.

Las imágenes de Goku gorila volvieron a su cabeza. Menos mal que Vegeta había perdido su cola. Técnicamente no había peligro pero no podía arriesgarse.

-El estado ozaru es muy poderoso en realidad, pero yo ya renuncié al mismo. Solo es efectivo si vas en grupo cosa que ya no tengo.

-Cierto, cierto -dijo Bulma, la cual no se quejaba en absoluto porque odiaba a los gorilas gigantes desde el día aquel.

Tras lo cual hubo un silencio en el que ambos observaron los últimos rayos de sol antes de que el mismo desapareciera tras la línea del horizonte. Bulma estaba encantada de habérselo pasado tan bien y sin duda alguna había que repetirlo otro día. Además Vegeta no se le había insinuado ni una vez y eso solo podía significar que no era un pervertido. Quizá sí adelantara el beso algo más de sus planes. ¿Sería demasiado pronto dárselo a la quinta cita? Debía pensarlo detenidamente.

-Oye. ¿Nos vamos a aparear de una vez o qué? -dijo Vegeta de repente.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Bulma se quedó congelada en su cara. ¿Había oído lo que creía que había oído?

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!? -dijo girando el cuello lentamente en su dirección.

-Que si nos vamos a aparear de una vez. ¿Está bien aquí mismo o prefieres que nos vayamos dentro de la casa?

-¿¡Cómo que aparear!? ¡Y yo que pensaba que no eras otro pervertido más, en realidad sí que lo eres! Vaya decepción.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Pervertido. Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra. Se la dijo en la mañana cuando la agarró para irse volando y se la había oído antes un par de veces refiriéndose al anciano de las gafas de sol pero nunca había entendido bien el concepto. No hasta ahora. Romántico y pervertido. Ambas parecían ser antónimos, y si no era romántico y era pervertido entonces significaba que la cita estaba yendo mal.

Comenzó a ahondar en eso. ¿Qué era lo que a ella la había hecho enfadar? ¿Tal vez el hecho de mencionarlo abiertamente? El día anterior se quejó porque le pidió una cita demasiado bruscamente. ¿¡Pero cómo iba él a saber lo que tenía que hacer!? ¿Cómo iba a enmendar el error ahora?

-Oye -dijo él.

-¿Qué? -espetó ella.

Lo mejor sería reconocer el error y rectificar, pero sin que sonara como si estuviera pidiendo perdón, eso lo haría verse débil. O eso o fracasar.

-Obviamente los rituales de cortejo terrestres y los de mi planeta no son del todo compatibles y ha habido un error de comunicación. ¿No se merece eso un atenuante a la hora de juzgarme y llamarme pervertido?

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué sino quieres que nosotros...?

Y en ese preciso instante ella también se dio cuenta de algo. Por supuesto, no habría esperado menos de una raza de brutos que no saben divertirse como dios manda. El sexo era divertido, pero que la partiera un rayo si un saiyano hacía alguna vez algo por diversión. Eso solo dejaba una posibilidad. Vegeta no era un pervertido, él lo estaba viendo todo como una tarea, tal y como lo haría en su planeta. ¿¡Quería... hacerle un bebé!?

Al llegar a esta conclusión, comenzó a sonrojarse y a reír nerviosamente.

-Ugh... q... hfjgj... sdfsfs... eh... Veg... un mo... en s... esp... -balbuceó ella siendo consciente de que antes de intentar hablar debería calmarse primero.

Bulma respiró hondo, contó mentalmente hasta diez, luego hasta veinte. Luego su respiración se aceleró y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

-¡BAH! ¡¿A quién le importa relajarse?! ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Todo este tiempo habías tenido la certeza en la mente de que tú y yo... íbamos... a... ahem... hacer un bebé?!

-¡Pues claro! ¿Para qué son las citas sino?

-Y... quiero decir... eso implicaría... ahem... ¡¿Y por qué quieres tener un hijo si puede saberse?! ¿Y por qué conmigo? Ya que te habías montado el plan tú solo al menos hazme cómplice del mismo. ¡¿No?!

La experiencia que había ganado al respecto le decía a Vegeta que no era buena idea mencionar lo de el día de mañana comenzar a entrenar a su propio hijo, que sería un híbrido saiyano y de paso hacerle la competencia a Kakarotto. Así que omitió eso y comenzó a enumerar el resto de las razones.

-Bueno, ya voy teniendo la edad para ello según las costumbres de la realeza saiyana. Además ya te dije ayer que no quedan mujeres de las nuestras y tú eres la humana idónea para el cometido.

-No sé por qué pero creo que eso último tenía la intención de ser un piropo al estilo Vegeta -dijo ella, a la vez que su expresión se suavizaba-. ¿Significa eso que crees que soy la chica más guapa, más atractiva y más inteligente que has conocido jamás?

Vegeta no estaba mentalmente preparado para responder a esa pregunta con sinceridad. A esta humana le gustaban demasiado los cumplidos. En su lugar dejó escapar un gruñido, ella lo interpretó como un sí y se le pasó el enfado.

-Está bien, te perdono, pero solo porque eres un extraterrestre que no conoce nada de nuestras costumbres terrícolas y además tu cumplido me ha puesto de buen humor. Si fueras un humano te habría pateado el trasero tan fuerte que te hubiera estado doliendo por semanas. Déjame pues explicarte una cosa. ¡No puedes tener una primera cita con una chica y pedirle un hijo ahí mismo! ¡Es de locos! ¡Da igual que seas el príncipe de los saiyanos o el dios del universo entero! ¡No se puede, y punto!

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tienen de especial las mujeres humanas para tener tantos requisitos?

-En la Tierra, la gente primero se conoce, luego se enamora si hay química entre ellos y luego se casa antes de tener niños. Y es un proceso muy largo. ¡Y el mío es más largo aún porque soy una chica extra especial!

-¿Cómo de largo?

-Pues de unos años.

-¿¡Unos años!? ¡Estás tomándome el pelo!

-No, no lo estoy, Vegeta. Yo fui novia de Yamcha por más de diez años y no accedí a casarme porque pensé que era aún muy pronto. Él y yo ya no estamos juntos y yo estaba tratando de cerrar un episodio en mi vida, y bueno... pensé que tú necesitabas algo de compañía y yo la verdad es que también así que me decidí a conocerte mejor. ¿Y sabes qué? Me lo he pasado muy bien en esta cita y pensaba seguir invitándote a salir más y tal vez en el futuro, no se... surgiera algo más sólido entre nosotros. ¡Pero un bebé es algo que definitivamente no va a pasar en los próximos cinco años como mínimo!

Cinco años como mínimo. Eso era mucho tiempo. A él no le gustaba esperar, pero no mostró su descontento.

-Je. Deberías hacer una excepción a esa regla tuya y recapacitar mi oferta seriamente. Entendería que la utilizaras con humanos pero obviamente yo no tendría que estar sujeto a la misma.

La iba a dejar pensarlo esa noche. Ella al final acabaría llegando a la conclusión de que ese era el momento idóneo. Quería dejarlo todo atado antes de partir a la batalla contra los androides, así en caso de que muriera (cosa que no iba a dejar que pasase pero siempre había que ser precavido) se aseguraba de que tendría un sucesor o sucesora. Un digno representante de su raza. De lo que quedaba de ella. Él se negaba a verla morir.

Cinco años era mucho. Demasiado. Pero también lo eran cuatro, y tres, y dos, y hasta uno.

Bulma recogió todo, se vistió y encapsuló la casa. Se sentía confundida y sorprendida. La ponían nerviosa las relaciones que iban demasiado rápido y aquello parecía ir a la velocidad de la luz. No hablaron durante el trayecto. Él la tomó en sus brazos como en la ida pues el helicóptero tardaría demasiado y ella solo quería volver a casa y poner sus nervios en orden. A medio camino apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para protegerse del viento que le venía de cara. Era cómodo y cálido. Más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Además, esa vez fue mejor que la ida. Se sentía más segura y casi se queda dormida. Ese tonto le acababa de pedir un niño en la primera cita. Era tan surreal que casi le causaba risa.

Aterrizaron en el jardín delantero de la Capsule Corp y ella casi maldijo cuando tuvo que separarse de él. ¿Había enrarecido su conversación las cosas entre ellos? ¿Iba a ser todo incómodo a partir de ahora? No quería que eso pasase. Tenía que hacer algo para suavizar la tensión que pudiera haber.

-Como te dije, me lo pasé muy bien hoy y me gustaría salir contigo otro día. ¿Qué te parece la semana que viene? -dijo.

-Hecho -contestó Vegeta. Para entonces seguro que se lo habría pensado mejor. Era un plazo razonable.

Y dándose media vuelta comenzó a ir hacia su lugar de entrenamiento. Aún tenía tiempo para entrenar un poco. Mientras ella, ya había tomado la decisión de ser un poco más flexible, al menos para que él no perdiera del todo el interés.

-¡Oh! Y por cierto -dijo Bulma, haciendo que él se girara-. Como me lo he pasado tan bien... te voy a dejar que me beses.

Él no pudo sino tomarse eso como una pequeña victoria. Antes de la llegada de aquel criajo del futuro que podía transformarse en superguerrero y él no (todavía rechinaba los dientes al pensarlo), antes de empezar con el entrenamiento más hardcore al que había sido en su vida solía ver la televisión, entre otras cosas películas y series en las que había observado la técnica y él creía ser capaz de imitarla. Los humanos juntaban sus labios y...

-¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está mi beso? -insistió ella girando la cara y poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla derecha.

 _"Oh, así que era de esos otros"_ pensó, irritado. Bulma se estaba riendo de él, lo estaba haciendo enojar hacíendole esperar tanto. Yendo tan despacio. _"Pues no, humanita. Te he complacido durante todo el día en todo lo que has dicho. Ya se acabó. Llegó el momento de hacer las cosas a la manera de Vegeta."_

Vegeta agarró el rostro de Bulma con ambas manos, lo puso mirando hacia él y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. Ella estaba demasiado en shock como para moverse. Él puso en práctica el conocimiento teórico que había adquirido. Rodeó su cintura con una mano, enredó la otra en su cabello y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Casi se esperaba que ella lo empujase y le diese una bofetada, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y respondió a su beso. Una chispa se había encendido en su interior. Una sensación de querer más, de necesitar más de él. Decidió olvidarse de sus principios y seguir besándolo con calma, disfrutando de las sensaciones del momento, de la calidez de su cuerpo y de su aroma a mar, a sal y arena. Era increíble que estuviera sucediendo eso en su primera cita, pero más increíble aún era que estuviera sucediendo realmente.

Casi protestó cuando él se apartó de ella.

-Buenas noches, Bulma -le susurró al oído.

Ella lo vio marcharse plantada en el sitio donde estaba, llevándose una mano a los labios, sintiendo aún la presión de los suyos de unos segundos atrás.

 _"Saiyano endemoniado..."_ pensó mientras se giraba y entraba a su casa, aún rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

No estaba enojada. O tal vez sí. No podía saberlo con seguridad, estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez. Desde luego tenía motivos para estarlo, pero también tenía motivos para pensar que había sido la mejor primera cita de su vida.

La mejor con diferencia.

* * *

 _Y aquí está la cita completa. Espero que les gustara. :) A mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo aunque a veces me dio quebraderos de cabeza, como ahora mismo que acaba de empezar mi programa favorito y estoy aquí haciendo retoques jajaja._

 _Saludos a **celestia carito, ina minina, Smithback, sky d, minamo.**_

 _¿Qué les parecería un capítulo con pequeños drabbles muy absurdos?_

 _Le he tomado cariño a esto de las citas con saiyanos jajaja._

 _Abrazos, les quiero._


	4. -Extras 1-

_¡Hola!. Este es un episodio de extras que protagonizan personajes cercanos a la parejita, excepto el segundo que es una escena de ellos en la línea temporal futura. Todos son en tono humor menos el segundo que es **angst y hurt/comfort**. Al final cambié de opinión y no hice drabbles, pero les traigo estos extras así que la siguiente cita será en el capítulo de después. ¡Abrazos!_

* * *

 **-I-**

* * *

El doctor Briefs observaba el amanecer desde la cristalera de una de las habitaciones de la Capsule Corp mientras se bebía su taza de café mañanera.

-¿Quieres otra galletita, Tama?

Su fiel compañero bajó por su manga hasta su mano y atrapó con los dientes la galleta que él le ofrecía.

El Doctor Gero siempre fue el rarito de la clase en la escuela de ciencia a la que asistían. Un tipo callado y tétrico que se convirtió en la vergüenza de la profesión al poner su conocimiento al servicio de una organización terrorista por el dominio del mundo. Ahora él lo estaba intentando en solitario. El pobre diablo le daba pena y todo.

Pero Gero había perdido ya. Todos habían perdido en realidad, pues quien realmente dominaba el mundo era él. Había inventado un sistema que ahorraba a la gente espacio y tiempo, y estaba constantemente mejorándolo. La tecnología de las cápsulas Hoi Poi era usada mundialmente. Si él de repente decidiera dejar de hacerlas, la vida cotidiana del mundo entero daría un revés importante, nadie podría vivir ya sin ellas.

Sí. El doctor Briefs dominaba el mundo pero nadie sospecharía de un hombrecillo como él, cuya única afición después de su trabajo parecía ser la jardinería, leer y jugar con su gato.

Recientemente su mujer le había hecho saber que su niña había tenido una cita con Vegeta y eso le interesó. Si por algo le había estado proporcionando a Vegeta todo el costoso equipo de entrenamiento que pedía su boca no era por altruismo. Invertir en él era invertir en defensa y por tanto en el futuro y en la futura prosperidad de la Capsule Corporation. Además así acababa con esa patética excusa de científico sin principios ni ética. Gerito el rarito como le decían los alumnos de la universidad (no él por supuesto, porque él no era un abusón era lo que la gente andaba diciendo) iba a devastar el mundo del futuro con sus invenciones y no podía perdonarle eso.

En cuanto a Vegeta, él podía ser difícil de tratar, pero estaba seguro que su hija podría con él. Ella podía con todo el mundo, era una chica inteligente como él, bella como su madre y con un genio que nadie se explicaba de dónde había salido y que le había sido muy útil en la vida. Él estaba seguro que lo seguiría siendo en el futuro. De hecho, iba a ser ella quien iba a inventar la máquina del tiempo. Lo que nadie más en toda la historia había logrado, ella lo había hecho.

Porque el doctor Briefs sabía que el chico que había venido del futuro, ese que había venido en una máquina del tiempo con el logo de su empresa, ese que llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla con el logo de su empresa solo disponible para empleados, ese que podía transformarse en super saiyan y que su misma hija había descrito como un jovencito muy guapo y educado era su nieto en realidad y estaba muy sorprendido de que Bulma tan brillante como era, no hubiera atado cabos y llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Indudablemente era más fácil para todos así.

Le estaba muy agradecido a su nieto por venir a avisarlos, y a su propia hija del futuro por construir lo inconstruible para dicho cometido. Estaba agradecido y orgulloso de ellos y le apenó saber que iba a morir pronto en otra línea temporal. No quería morir. Aún quería expandir su empresa más y seguir dominando el mundo. Aún quería disfrutar de sus placeres sencillos por muchos años hasta que su hija y su nieto tomaran el relevo.

Era por esa razón que el doctor también estaba preocupado.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño que no lo dejaba en paz. La sensación de que algo no encajaba, como si su venida hubiera causado una desviación importante en el orden de acontecimientos de la línea temporal original. Sí, Bulma estaba viéndose con Vegeta pero la conocía como la palma de su mano y no había manera alguna en el Cielo o en la Tierra a que ella accediera involucrarse hasta ese punto en una relación que está prácticamente empezando como para tener hijos y más habiendo terminado recientemente con su novio de la adolescencia. Si eso pasaba en la línea temporal original entonces forzosamente tenía que deberse a un acontecimiento muy concreto. Algo que había pasado en esa época y no en la actual y cuya diferencia había sido desencadenada por la propia venida de su nieto al tiempo presente.

Eso le entristecía. Después de todas las molestias que se había tomado por venir y avisarlos él se merecía nacer y existir en su debido tiempo y no dentro de a saber cuántos años, cuando Bulma decidiera que había llegado la hora de tomar ese paso. Yamcha había querido casarse con ella y tener hijos y él sabía que ella también había querido hacer eso pero siempre le había dicho que no era el momento.

Así pues, el doctor Briefs se puso a pensar. Abrió su libreta, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a hacer un listado de fórmulas matemáticas que había ideado tiempo atrás, cuando él mismo comenzó a elaborar una tésis sobre predicción de acontecimientos. Él no creía en la adivinación, pero sí creía en la ciencia. Y estaba seguro que usando la ciencia se podían hacer predicciones sino del todo acertadas, muy orientativas. Las matemáticas eran algo muy exacto. Tras escribir todas las fórmulas matemáticas que pudo recordar, comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos que conocía de ambas líneas temporales, los apuntaba y les asignaba un valor numérico obtenido de otro cálculo. Finalmente sustituyó las variables de las fórmulas que apuntó primero por los valores numéricos, cosa que le llevó la mayoría de las páginas de la libreta.

Y cuando llegó la hora de comparar los resultados...

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó-. Según estos cálculos las posibilidades de que mi nieto nazca en el plazo de tiempo anterior a la venida de los androides son del 5%, y contando con que acaben con ellos las posibilidades aumentarían progresivamente un poco a lo largo del tiempo. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no caíste en dejar atado ese pequeño gran detalle...?

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Doc? -dijo la voz del androide doméstico-. Hay una nota para usted.

-Adelante. ¿De quién es?

-No dejó ningún nombre, pero dijo que era un asunto muy delicado y que solo usted debería saberlo.

-Gracias Ambrosio -dijo el doctor Biefs-. Puedes dejarla sobre la mesa.

Ambrosio obedeció, le deseó buen día y se fue. Había sido una invención de Bulma para ayudar en las tareas de la casa y la verdad era que tenerlo les había hecho la vida más fácil. Lo que él no entendía era por qué debía estar siempre medio desnudo. Los zapatos, el pantalón y una pajarita en el cuello eran su único atuendo. Sin duda era cosa de su hija o de su mujer, o de ambas.

Con gran curiosidad abrió el sobre. Solo había una sencilla frase escrita a mano. Sin firma.

 _Doctor Briefs. Reúnase conmigo en la sala J._

¿Quién iba a querer verlo allí? Solo él y Bulma sabían la contraseña y estaba seguro que ella no andaría con misterios si es que quería decirle algo. Tal vez debería avisar a Vegeta para que lo escoltara, pero Ambrosio había dicho que nadie más debería saberlo. Igualmente se armó de valor y tomó el ascensor hasta el sótano, se detuvo ante la sala J, tecleó la contraseña de diez dígitos y la puerta se abrió. Alguien estaba ahí esperándolo. Un joven de cabello lila y una chaqueta de mezclilla con el logo de su empresa solo disponible para empleados.

-¡Oh...! -la sorpresa que se llevó el doctor fue mayúscula. No se esperaba ver ahí a su propio nieto del futuro.

-Por favor no llame a la policía. No soy un ladrón -dijo el chico-. Tengo algo muy urgente que hablar con usted y que no puedo contar a nadie más. Déjeme que me presente. Soy...

-Sé quien eres. No podrías ser otra persona mas que mi nieto Trunks que ha venido del futuro a avisarnos del desastre que se cernirá sobre la Tierra.

El chico palideció, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿C-cómo lo sabe? Yo... solo se lo he dicho a una persona. Acaso él...

-No, no. En absoluto. Lo deduje yo solo con los datos que me proporcionaron.

Eso no alivió su ansiedad.

-Y dígame. ¿Lo ha deducido también alguien más?

-No te preocupes. Ni Vegeta ni Bulma sospechan nada. Solo yo.

-¿Y cómo sabía mi nombre? Eso sí que no se lo dije a nadie más.

-En verdad no lo sabía, pero mi hija mencionó una vez que si tuviera un niño le pondría Trunks, veo que siguió adelante con sus planes.

Trunks estaba sorprendido de que su abuelo hubiera adivinado todo eso. Su madre siempre le dijo que el abuelo era muy inteligente, pero jamás lo había conocido. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Iré directo al asunto. Estoy aquí por algo de suma importancia. La primera vez que viajé al pasado...

-Te olvidaste de ocuparte de una desviación en los acontecimientos que tu intervención iba a provocar y que iba a desembocar en tú naciendo muchos años más tarde de lo que deberías. ¿Me equivoco?

El chico miró a su abuelo con los ojos como platos. Sorprendido ya era quedarse corto. Tenía la sensación de que estaba en frente de algún tipo de adivino o gurú o que su abuelo era capaz de leer la mente.

-No. No se equivoca doctor Briefs, eso es exactamente a lo que he venido. Ahora sí que me ha dejado sin palabras. ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?

-Vamos, llámame abuelo no seas tan formal. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, muy fácil. De hecho te lo voy a mostrar.

El doctor le pasó la libreta donde había estado haciendo cálculos a su nieto. Él observó las anotaciones, página por página.

-No... -iba diciendo mientras leía el muro de números y garabatos- era cierto lo que me contó mi madre... ¡Está todo aquí! ¡Claro como la luz del día! ¿Sería mucho pedir que me ayudases a solucionarlo? Mi madre dijo que podría confiar en ti, que iba a guardarme el secreto.

-Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar después de las molestias que has tenido que tomar por venir a avisarnos. Pero antes explícame otra cosa. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?

-Oh, eso es porque la contraseña sigue siendo la misma.

-Hmm... pues eso no está bien. ¡Dile a tu madre que la cambie de vez en cuando! ¡La seguridad es importante!

-Se lo diré. ¿Deberíamos comenzar a pensar en un plan de acción para paliar el problema?

-Quizá primero deberías contarme lo que sabes sobre la desviación. Quiero comprobar si mis cálculos son correctos.

-¿Pero estará bien? Quiero decir... es una historia demasiado triste -dijo Trunks.

-Tranquilo, ya conozco detalles de tu historia entera y voy preparado para lo que me voy a encontrar. Le diré a Ambrosio que nos traiga unos cafés. ¿Sigue él existiendo en tu línea temporal?

-Claro. Está desconectado la mayor parte del tiempo por escasez de combustible pero aún funciona, aunque mi madre aún se niega a ponerle algo más de ropa.

-Veo que ella no cambia en ninguna época habida o por haber.

Y ambos abuelo y nieto, estuvieron muy de acuerdo en eso.

 **-II-**

* * *

 ** _La siguiente escena sólo sucede en la línea temporal futura._**

El sonido del teléfono se superponía al del tecleo en el despacho de Bulma mientras ella redactaba un informe. Frunciendo el entrecejo con toda su atención fijada en la pantalla, escribía con la energía de alguien que está enfadado. El _"beep, beep"_ del teléfono la estaba irritando aún más, pero no iba a contestar. Veríamos quién tiene más aguante, si él o ella.

-¡Esto es la guerra! -masculló Bulma tecleando más rápido.

Unos minutos después sin embargo, la puerta se abrió.

-Bulma, hija mía ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que no contestas al teléfono? Tu padre está tratando de concentrarse en la habitación de al lado y se está quejando del dolor de cabeza.

-No puedo contestar, mamá... ¡Si contesto habré perdido!

-¿Y si no es Yamcha quien llama? ¿No has pensado en eso? ¿Y si es importante?

-Estoy completamente segura de que es él. Llevaba llamando a mi cel toda la mañana, tuve que apagarlo. ¡Y ahora como no tuvo suerte está llamando a mi número de extensión del trabajo!

-Si no quieres que te llame díselo.

-¿Crees que no lo hice ya?

-Tan solo dile que no llame en horario de trabajo, pero haz algo. Tu padre no tiene por qué trabajar en estas condiciones por asuntos vuestros, cielo.

La señora Briefs volvió a irse y Bulma gruñó molesta, levantando el auricular del teléfono.

-¡El número marcado no se encuentra disponible en este momento, inténtelo de nuevo dentro de ciento cincuenta años como mínimo! -exclamó con agresividad.

-¿B-Bulma? ¿Eres tú?

La sangre se le heló en las venas al oír la voz de Milk, asustada, temblorosa y desesperada. Algo había pasado. Algo muy malo.

Y tenía miedo de pedir detalles. Como si su desconocimiento contribuyera a hacerlo menos real.

-¿Milk? ¿Qué sucede?

-Menos mal que consigo localizarte, llevo diez minutos llamando. Eres nuestra última esperanza. Son Goku...

Mientras, en el gimnasio de la Capsule Corp Vegeta estaba entrenando. No un entrenamiento inhumanamente duro hasta rozar lo obsesivo como el de la otra línea temporal sino uno normal y corriente, para fortalecerse y mantenerse en forma. Dicho entrenamiento se vio pausado cuando Bulma irrumpió en la estancia sin llamar ni nada. Iba a reprenderla por eso. Iba a decirle que ya sabía que no le gustaba ser molestado pero la vio tan alterada que la curiosidad le pudo. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Siento interrumpir tu entrenamiento pero tengo que pedirte un favor muy urgente y no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir.

Él la observó unos instantes. Parecía que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Es sobre Goku... él... ha caído muy enfermo... comenzó a sentirse mal ayer y como no mejoraba fue al hospital pero no consiguen encontrar una solución al problema, el dolor del pecho ha ido aumentando progresivamente. Su mujer dice que sus gritos no son humanos.

-¿Cómo que no saben cual es el problema? ¿Qué clase de hospital es ese que no puede curar a un paciente?

-Según los análisis se trata de una infección vírica. Pero es un virus que nadie nunca había visto jamás y no saben cómo combatirlo. Necesitamos reunir las bolas de dragón antes de que... -no podía decirlo- algo le pase. Shenron podría curarlo, pero resucitar personas que fallecen por enfermedad no está entre sus poderes. Por favor... ayúdanos.

En ese momento ella no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el viejo radar. Vegeta se lo arrebató y corrió hacia la puerta. Por el camino hacia la salida encendió el radar y buscó las coordenadas de la bola de dragón más próxima.

 _Estúpido Kakarotto, cómo me importunas. No se te ocurra dejarte matar por un virus, aún me debes una pelea. Soy tu príncipe y te lo prohíbo._

Vegeta se dio toda la prisa que pudo. Encontró una de las bolas cavando en el desierto. Otra en el fondo del océano. Otra en un museo en una aldea remota, el cual se vio obligado a destruir. Otra en un basurero y otra en el nido de unos dinosaurios a los que tuvo que matar. Las otras dos estaban juntas, reunidas ya por los demás. Siguió la pista del radar a toda velocidad y llegó al hospital de las afueras de una ciudad en la que no había estado nunca. Los alrededores de la calle estaban atestados de gente. Reconoció a algunos de ellos.

En cuanto se posó en el suelo, Bulma fue a su encuentro a decirle que ya era tarde. Son Goku había fallecido. El virus había acabado con él.

Vegeta dejó caer las bolas de dragón al suelo. Su enojo y frustración eran casi insoportables. Apretó mucho los puños los cuales temblaban por toda la rabia contenida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarse vencer? A su alrededor todos lloraban, se consolaban los unos a los otros o atendían a la viuda que lloraba a gritos e intentaba soltarse del agarre de los demás. El virus era contagioso y nadie estaba autorizado a entrar a ver al fallecido. Mientras, él no habló con nadie, ni nadie se dirigió a él tampoco. Tan sólo se quedó ahí viviendo su propio duelo a su manera.

 _Estúpido, estúpido Kakarotto..._

El funeral fue al día siguiente en el monte Paozu. La tumba de Son Goku fue erigida junto a la de su abuelo, el hombre que lo encontró y lo crió hasta su muerte. Se habían reunido cerca de doscientas personas a decirle su último adiós. Vegeta asistió como parte de los deberes que el representante de su raza tiene para con sus súbditos. De brazos cruzados entre una multitud de desconocidos deshechos en llanto, miraba la tumba recién colocada del penúltimo saiyano. Aquel que le había vencido años atrás y que ahora lo había dejado sin su revancha.

El tal Krilín pronunció un discurso con la voz rota sobre lo que había significado para él la amistad con Kakarotto. Eso contribuyó a hundir aún más a la gente, pero fue Bulma quien protagonizó la nota discordante, justo después de que el humano terminara de hablar.

-¡ES TU CULPA! -gritó. Y un segundo más tarde le había propinado una bofetada a Yamcha que casi lo tira de espaldas-. ¡Si no hubieras sido tan pelmazo hubiera contestado al teléfono y podríamos haberlo ayudado a tiempo!

El hijo de Kakarotto ayudado por varios más los separó.

-¡Bulma, cálmate! ¡No es culpa de nadie! ¿De acuerdo?

Ella se derrumbó en el suelo deshecha en llanto, sabiendo demasiado bien que acababa de decir una barbaridad pero aún con la necesidad irracional de buscar a alguien a quien culpar por la repentina e injusta muerte de Goku. ¿Por qué no lo visitó antes? Hacía como un año que no se veían. Desde su llegada a la Tierra tras la pelea contra Freezer y su padre. ¿Por qué había dado por supuesto que él siempre iba a estar ahí?

Después sintió una ráfaga de viento. Al mirar al origen de la misma, vio a Vegeta alejarse de allí volando. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Él tampoco parecía estar llevándolo bien. Unos instantes después, sintió el pequeño terremoto y no le cupo duda de que había sido él, desatando su ira lejos de allí.

Vegeta por su parte no pudo soportarlo más. Su enojo iba en aumento. Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y no quería que fuera en el funeral delante de todos. Era una parte de sí mismo demasiado íntima. Se alejó del lugar a mayor velocidad, deteniéndose en mitad del aire en un lugar inhóspito de las montañas.

-Kakarotto... -masculló. Sus puños apretados. Su mandíbula en tensión-. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Hizo arder su energía vital al máximo a la vez que gritó tan fuerte como le era físicamente posible. Kakarotto había sido un guerrero valeroso, uno mejor que él. Ahora podía admitirlo abiertamente. De hecho para su misma sorpresa no le costó trabajo hacerlo pues tal vez muy en su interior pensó que tal milagro originaría otro milagro y él resucitaría.

Él era ahora el saiyano más fuerte pero sentía que no se lo merecía. No se lo había ganado, un asqueroso virus le había regalado el título. En mitad de su arrebato sintió un leve destello dorado en su aura que pronto se extinguió. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente exhausto y le faltaba el aliento. Había quemado casi todo su ki de golpe, provocando un cráter de destrucción en el paisaje.

Pero incluso eso no había sido suficiente para alcanzar el estado de super saiyan.

Y ahora ya no importaba, porque él no estaría ahí para verlo ni para sentir sus efectos en sus propias carnes. Se había aferrado a la idea de derrotarlo desde la caída de Freezer y el fin de su vida anterior. Lo esperó cuando llegó a la Tierra y luego entrenó para estar listo para su revancha con el objetivo convertirse en un super saiyan y estar ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Su motivación había muerto junto con Kakarotto. Podía sentir el vacío.

Ni Bulma ni Vegeta hicieron mucho al día siguiente. Ella se encerró en su cuarto sin comer y lloró hasta que ya no pudo más, recordando viejos tiempos y aprendiendo a hacerse a la idea de que ya no lo vería más. Él comió demasiado y durmió aún más, el arrebato de cólera destructora lo dejó bajo mínimos.

Al segundo día no obstante, ambos salieron.

Ella iba determinada a sumirse en su trabajo y olvidarse del mundo y él a visitarla. Había tomado la decisión de seguir con su vida después de aquel paréntesis de años. No podía arrebatarles la Tierra a los terrícolas aunque en una subasta planetaria hubiese recibido una fortuna por ella. Su yo de unos años atrás lo habría hecho sin contemplaciones, pero ese planeta lo había acogido, le había mostrado hospitalidad desinteresada y había perdonado los crímenes que él había cometido en el pasado contra sus propios habitantes. Además, era el único sitio en toda la galaxia en el que tenía algo parecido a un hogar.

¿En qué momento exacto del tiempo había empezado a cambiar? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Sería por culpa de Kakarotto? ¿Tan hondo había calado el plebeyo en él? Recordó de nuevo la inmensa multitud del funeral llorando su pérdida y preguntándose si a alguien en el universo le importaría hasta ese punto si él muriera, aunque solo fuera una persona. Lo dudaba, pero quería creer que no le importaba.

 _Tengo que salir de la Tierra cuanto antes._

Encontró a Bulma en el taller revisando el motor de un automóvil, ella levantó la vista en cuanto lo oyó y corrió a reunirse con él. Estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras, jamás la había visto así de desmejorada.

-Vegeta, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a reunir las bolas de dragón. Al final todo fue inútil pero fue un gran gesto que te agradezco en nombre de todos.

-¿Tienes por ahí aún aquella nave espacial? -dijo él, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

-Umm... pues supongo que sí pero tengo que buscarla -dijo perpleja-. ¿Para qué la necesitas? ¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy de la Tierra. Ya no tengo asuntos que me retengan aquí.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Bulma con enojo-. ¡¿Tú también me vas a abandonar?! Perfecto.

Esa contestación lo desconcertó, no se esperaba que ella reaccionase así. De hecho esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, incluso alivio.

-¿Y eso qué significa, humana? Aquel al que llamas Son Goku era tu amigo, no yo. ¿Qué soy yo para ti para que digas tal cosa?

-Tú... también lo eres. Al menos yo te considero uno.

-Como sea. Ve a buscarme la cápsula con la nave. Tengo prisa.

-¡No! ¡No te la daré! ¡La destrozaré si la encuentro, la tiraré al retrete y tiraré de la cadena pero no la vas a tener!

Notó como ella comenzaba a alterarse, conteniéndose para no llorar de nuevo. En condiciones normales le hacía montar en cólera que alguien le negara lo que pedía, pero en esas circunstancias no podía, ella estaba perdiendo la razón por la pena. No era la misma.

Él tampoco.

-Estás enloqueciendo de aflicción. No tienes buenas razones para retenerme en el planeta porque sí.

Y diciendo esto se volteó y comenzó a marcharse. Iba a poner la casa patas arriba, a ver si así aparecía o no.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta sintió el taconeo de sus zapatos tras él y seguidamente, ella colisionó contra su espalda y lo abrazó. Vegeta no se atrevió a moverse. Aquello era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. Desde que llegó a la Tierra nadie se había acercado a su espacio personal de todos modos. Puede que Bulma fuera la única que lo hiciera, pero sólo porque era una humana inconsciente y atrevida que no veía el peligro aunque se paseara delante de sus narices con un letrero luminoso en la frente. Él ya le había dejado claro en el pasado lo que pensaba de sus confianzas y ella se había burlado. Pero un abrazo ya quedaba lejos de un simple roce o de una palmada en la espalda, era algo a otro nivel de intimidad. Era extraño sentirla pegada a él, con la frente apoyada en su hombro y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y no entendía por qué estaba pasando.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo, tal vez curiosidad, se dejó abrazar por ella en silencio.

-No. No tengo buenas razones para retenerte pero tampoco tú las tienes para irte. Dices que me está consumiendo la aflicción y es cierto. He perdido un gran amigo cuya muerte no superaré nunca del todo. Pero tú no mientas, tú también has perdido a alguien importante. Él te importaba, de otra manera distinta pero lo hacía. Nadie se queda en un planeta desconocido durante años fortaleciéndose para batirse con alguien que no le importa. Si lo piensas... ahora tienes la oportunidad de librarte de toda esa carga y darle a tu vida un rumbo propio. Puedes quedarte aquí, continuar fortaleciéndote y alcanzar el estado de super saiyan. Y yo voy a ayudarte. Voy a modificar tu lugar de entrenamiento para añadirle mejoras, verás cómo lo logras sin dificultad.

Vegeta no respondió de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, digiriendo lo que acababa de oír. No era mentira y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba de todo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. El gran vacío en su interior que había sentido desde que habían anunciado su muerte se había hecho algo más pequeño. Era un sentimiento nuevo para él, podría describirlo como sanación, o calma. No opuso resistencia a eso. A pesar de que de algún modo era consciente de que iba en contra de su propia naturaleza, no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada en que me quede? -preguntó al fin.

-No... No lo sé exactamente. Pero en cuanto entraste aquí diciendo que te ibas para siempre, supe que no quería que eso sucediera. Y si lo piensas bien ambos podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro a levantarnos y seguir adelante.

-Humana...

Quería contestarle pero no sabía qué decirle. No iba a aceptar afecto así abiertamente de repente, pero podía sentir que algo había cambiado en él. Algo que le ayudaría a aceptarlo mejor con el tiempo.

-Ah, y deja de hacerte el duro. Admitir debilidad también requiere fortaleza, admitir que uno necesita ayuda es algo valiente. Además, mataste a muchos soldados de Freezer en Namek incluidos un puñado de altos cargos militares y políticos del imperio... y sin mencionar al propio Freezer, su padre y el ejército que vino a la Tierra con ellos. No esperes que sus simpatizantes te reciban con los brazos abiertos.

Otra vez ella tenía razón. Y esa vez estaría solo. No le preocupaba la soledad pero sí le preocupaba no tener aliados. De verse superado en número se podía considerar hombre muerto.

Podía hacerlo. Podía quedarse en la Tierra, nada se lo impedía salvo él mismo.

Al fin se volteó y la observó.

-Háblame de esas mejoras que tienes en mente y puede que me interese.

Y por primera vez en varios días, Bulma sonrió.

 **-III-**

* * *

-Diablos... eso sí que fue triste -dijo el doctor Biefs secándose el ojo con un pañuelo.

-Fue mi madre quien me dio más detalles. Ella nunca suele hablar en profundidad de mi padre nada mas que para referirse a él por su nombre. Pero tras regresar al futuro después de haber advertido a Goku me preguntó por todos y se puso muy nostálgica. Especialmente cuando le dije que había hablado con Vegeta. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a contar anécdotas y me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Perdón de nuevo por venir sin avisar.

-Oh no tienes por qué preocuparte, me ha alegrado mucho conocerte. Es la prueba definitiva de que los viajes en el tiempo serán reales algún día. Con un poco de suerte en menos de un año ya existirás en esta línea temporal.

-Tenemos que idear un plan.

-Creo que tengo algo. Y si no funciona siempre podemos irrumpir en la casa de Son Goku y robarle la medicina.

-¡A-abuelo! -dijo Trunks casi cayendo al suelo por la sorpresa de la declaración.

El doctor Briefs rió.

-Mi humor es algo extraño, ya te acostumbrarás.

En ese momento, Trunks se preguntó si todos los miembros de su familia estarían un poco locos.

-¿Y cual es ese plan? ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Confía en mí, funcionará pero no te voy a dar detalles. Siempre te quedarás con la intriga. Puedes volverte al futuro si quieres. Reserva tu energía para otro viaje.

-D-de acuerdo entonces -dijo, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber ese plan algo le decía que era mejor no hacer preguntas.

-¿Puedo ver la máquina antes?

-Desde luego.

Trunks sacó la cápsula y la abrió ahí mismo. El doctor Briefs estuvo diez minutos analizándola entusiasmado y elogiando a la versión futura de su propia hija. Cada vez estaba más impresionado. Finalmente, el chico fue al asiento de mando.

-Antes de que se me olvide, toma esto -el doctor Briefs buscó en sus bolsillos, sacó un billete de mil zenis y se lo entregó a su nieto-. Para que te compres caramelos.

-¿Caramelos? -dijo Trunks cada vez más perplejo. Aunque en el fondo le había conmovido el gesto. Se podría acostumbrar a recibir atención de familiares pero no le dijo que en el mundo del futuro los caramelos dejaron de fabricarse años atrás para centrarse en producir los alimentos más básicos.

-Siempre quise decir eso. Y ahora sí. Buen viaje.

En cuanto Trunks se fue, el doctor Briefs se vistió, tomó su auto y salió. Su destino era la casa de una mujer a la que llamaban "la bruja". Él no sabía si lo era o no, pero había oído chismes sobre sus brebajes de hierbas naturales y pensó que le podía servir.

No le gustaba meterse en asuntos de pareja, pero esta vez la causa era importante.

Así que el doctor Briefs se dirigió a la cocina donde Ambrosio estaba preparando un pavo asado, muy posiblemente para la cena de la noche. Esa noche él y su hija iban a cenar juntos en el restaurante corporativo de la mansión, reservado a reuniones con inversores y accionistas. Cuando Ambrosio se descuidó sacó el frasco de afrodisiaco y echó un chorrito en la salsa que lo acompañaba. Luego por si acaso, entró a la bodega e introdujo otro tanto en la botella de vino que su hija había reservado para la ocasión. Finalmente se alejó silbando de la cocina.

-Si alguien te pregunta Tama, tú no sabes nada.

-Miau.

 **-IV-**

* * *

Después de una semana caminando sin parar, el intrépido guerrero por fin llegó al final del camino. El pequeño planeta estaba ahí justo arriba de su cabeza flotando en el cielo rosado. Estaba demasiado bien cuidado para su gusto, la hierba impecable, los árboles bien cuidados, el camino como recién adoquinado... pero todo el mundo sabía que las deidades tenían costumbres extravagantes.

El saiyano dio un gran salto y la gravedad del planeta hizo el resto en atraerlo a la superficie donde se posó suavemente sobre la hierba. El Kaio del Norte no tardó mucho en salir a recibirlo.

-Rey Vegeta... -murmuró, observando con curiosidad al saiyano del halo en la cabeza-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Honorable Kaio del Norte, he venido aquí desde el mismísimo infierno porque necesito pedirle un favor.

-¿Y qué favor sería ese?

-Necesito comunicarme con alguien en el planeta Tierra. Es un asunto familiar.

El Kaio tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para aguantarse la risa.

-Está bien, pero antes... ¡Deberás superar una prueba! Tienes una hora para aplastar a Gregory con un mazo y si lo consigues te concederé la comunicación.

-¡Eh, un momento! ¿Por qué siempre van dirigidas a mí las muestras de sadismo? ¡¿Por qué no te golpeamos a ti para variar?! ¡Me niego a ser parte de esto! -protestó la luciérnaga.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con bichos como usted comprenderá preferiría ir directo a lo que me incumbe. El Gran Enma sólo me ha concedido una hora de tiempo a partir de mi llegada a su planeta.

-Ah, está bien. Uno ya no puede tener diversiones. Dime rey Vegeta. ¿Quién será esa persona?

-Mi hijo Vegeta, Honorable Kaio del Norte.

El rey Vegeta puso la mano sobre el hombro del Kaio tal y como él le indicó. Inmediatamente la imagen de su hijo vino a su cabeza. Estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad en esos momentos.

-Vegeta, hijo.

En la Tierra, el saiyano se paró en seco. ¿Acababa de escuchar la voz de su padre en su cabeza?

-¿Rey padre? ¿Pero cómo...? -dijo sorprendido.

-Estoy reunido con el Honorable Kaio del Norte. Recientemente ha llegado a mi conocimiento que ha habido un acercamiento de tipo amoroso entre tú y una humana.

A él ya se le había pasado eso por la cabeza. Si su padre estuviera vivo hubiera querido que tuviera una mujer saiyana como corresponde a su rango, claramente eso no le complacía y había contactado con él para hacérselo saber... ¿Pero él por qué tenía que meterse así en su vida si su tiempo ya había pasado?

-Sí. ¿Y? -dijo Vegeta a la defensiva.

-Lo que quería decirte es que... adelante con esa humana, está muy rica. No la dejes escapar. Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¡No sé quién habla pero definitivamente no es mi Rey Padre, él nunca diría nada remotamente parecido a eso!

-Claro que soy yo. Me encontrarás algo distinto a cuando vivía, pero eso es porque estar muerto ha hecho que me de cuenta del regalo que es la vida y por supuesto quiero que a mi vástago le vaya bien en todos los ámbitos. Así que hijo, tienes mi bendición para ir a por esa humana. ¡Dale bien duro!

Por una vez, Vegeta se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Vegeta jugando en la playa de la Tierra con juguetitos humanos! ¡Muy bien alteza!

Esa voz... la reconocía. ¡Era aquel bueno para nada! ¡El hermano de Kakarotto!

-Raditz y Nappa. ¿Alguna razón por la cual están aquí? -dijo el rey.

-Le vimos salir del infierno y le seguimos, majestad -dijo Nappa-. Enma estaba de buen humor y nos dio permiso. Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirle al príncipe. Si mal no recuerdo él y yo tenemos algo de lo que hablar. ¿No es así, traidor sucio y rastrero?

-Je. Yo no tengo nada que decirle a un debilucho al que unos simples humanos le dan una paliza. ¿Se está bien en el infierno, Nappa o es demasiado rudo para una nena como tú?

-Lo dice alguien a quien esos mismos humanos dejaron vivo por lástima. Y ahora te unes a ellos y no solo eso sino que te lías con una humana... qué bonita es la gratitud -intervino Raditz.

A Vegeta le enfureció aquel comentario pero dejó que le resbalara porque que un muerto tuviera el atrevimiento de burlarse así de él sólo podía darle lástima.

-Al menos me he buscado a una humana con calidad, tú sin embargo y si no recuerdo mal solo pudiste aspirar a un cardo salvaje, sin refinamiento ni inteligencia como la hermana de Reecome, muy apropiada para ti, todo hay que decirlo.

Y Nappa, que también había batallado por el favor de la joven no pudo callar ante tal afrenta a su dama.

-¡ESCÚCHAME ALTEZA DE PACOTILLA, LA HERMANA DE REECOME ERA UNA CHICA CON GRANDES LOGROS BÉLICOS A SUS ESPALDAS QUE YA TE GUSTARÍA TENER PARA TI! ¿CUÁNTOS PLANETAS HA CONQUISTADO TU HUMANA? ¿EH? ¿CUÁNTOS EJÉRCITOS HA DERROTADO?

En ese momento, alguien agarró a Nappa y Raditz del cuello y comenzó a apretar hasta que ambos se pusieron morados.

-No permitiré ni una afrenta más contra la familia real Saiyana. ¿Oyeron? -dijo la recién llegada soltándolos.

-¡Mi Reina! -dijo el Rey Vegeta sorprendido-. No he sabido nada de ti desde que Freezer...

-Eso es porque fui enviada al Paraíso -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero si usted sola exterminó a un sistema solar entero -se quejó Raditz.

-¡No es justo! ¡Y nosotros mientras expiando nuestros pecados en el fuego eterno!

-¡SILENCIO! -dijo la reina-. ¡Aún no les he visto arrodillarse ante su reina!

Ambos saiyanos sintieron un miedo aterrador y ni una décima de segundo más tarde estaban alabándola.

-¿Así está bien, majestad?

-No. Aún no les he oído pedir perdón por su ofensa contra la familia real.

-¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos mucho! -dijo Raditz.

-Somos la vergüenza de nuestra estirpe y si el príncipe Vegeta me eliminó es porque soy débil y un lastre en la batalla -dijo Nappa.

-Eso es muy cierto, y ahora quiero que besen mis reales zapatos.

Ellos obedecieron y elogiaron con servilismo y zalamería al poder y la belleza radiante de su majestad.

Vegeta, que lo estaba oyendo todo se sintió algo avergonzado de que entrase su madre a defenderlo, pero desde ahí no podía hacer mucho más. Mientras, el Kaio del Norte se sentía cada vez más incómodo entre todos esos Saiyanos agresivos.

-Y en cuanto a ti hijo mío -prosiguió la reina-. Ha llegado a mis oídos sobre tus malos modales en la mesa agravados por estar en presencia de una mujer. ¿A caso así es como yo te eduqué? ¿Como un vulgar guerrero de rango bajo? ¡Espero que sea la última vez que te veo sorber la sopa, o comer con glotonería o beber jugo directamente de la botella! ¡Se come con los cubiertos y se bebe de un vaso!

-C-como usted mande Reina Madre -dijo Vegeta a regañadientes, aún le inspiraba respeto y temor, pero tras muchos años sin que nadie le rechistara sobre lo que hacer, aquello no le gustó.

Raditz y Nappa comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, la reina los escuchó y les lanzó sendas bolas de energía a cada uno que los dejó fritos y chamuscados, lo que hizo que el scaulter del Rey se pusiera al borde del colapso.

 _"Tenía que haberla enviado contra Freezer"_ pensó.

-Ustedes dos, vuelvan al Infierno de inmediato, es una orden -dijo el Rey.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a replicar. Se fueron refunfuñando y discutiendo sobre quién de los dos era el más apropiado para la hermana de Reecome.

-Volviendo a lo que nos incumbe -prosiguió la Reina-. Vegeta, me gusta a la mujer que has escogido, es bella e inteligente, una pena que no tenga cola que yo pueda evaluar para hacerme una idea mejor de su valía pero confío en que su descendencia heredará lo mejor de ambos igual que tú heredaste lo mejor de mí.

-Y además está muy suculenta en bikini, me enorgullezco del buen escoger de mi hijo -susurró el Rey de forma que ella no lo oyese, pero lo oyó igualmente y lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ejem. Aunque por supuesto no le puede ganar a mi Reina en belleza, eso sería absolutamente imposible. Honorable Kaio... ¿Podría comunicarme ahora con mi otro hijo, el príncipe Tarble?

-Conexión hecha -dijo el Kaio con resignación.

-¡Sin embargo tu...! ¡Tu podrías aprender algo de tu hermano y buscarte una novia atractiva de acuerdo con los estándares de la realeza!

-¡Cállese, Rey Padre! ¡Yo la amo! -respondió Tarble.

-Rey Vegeta. ¿Ha terminado ya con sus comunicaciones? Tengo cosas que hacer -dijo el Kaio.

El Kaio cortó la conexión y se marchó en dirección a la casa, quejándose de lo mucho que le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo con tonterías así que el rey sin más motivos por los que permanecer allí se dirigió a su esposa antes de volver a la crudeza del infierno.

-Reina mía, déjeme decirle que me alegra verla por primera vez después de tantos años. ¿Me permite escoltarla hasta la puerta del cielo? -dijo con una reverencia y cuando la observó le pareció ver en su impasible rostro un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-Con mucho gusto, mi Rey.

Y ambos se alejaron de allí andando a la par, con las colas entrelazadas.

 _ **En ese mismo momento en el Infierno...**_

Nappa yacía vencido a los pies del luchador de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Reecome, mientras alzaba a Raditz en el aire con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas.

-¡Así que fueron ustedes los que rompieron el corazón de mi querida y tierna hermana! ¡LOS VOY A DESPEDAZAR!

* * *

 _Les explico, me gustaba la idea de sacar a Mirai Trunks por ahí que es un personaje al que adoro, por lo rota que está su alma y me gustaba la idea de que se reencontrara con su abuelo a solas. También que el doctor Briefs adivinara todo, ya que no es algo tan descabellado él es muy listo jaja. ;D En cuanto a la viñeta II no suelo hacer angst así que cuando me viene la inspiración no me puedo resistir. Sé que en la cronología oficial esto no sería posible pero cambié un poco las cosas para acomodarlo, creo que con lo vulnerables que habían quedado ambos se podría haber dado perfectamente. Goku tiene esa mala costumbre de calar hondo en las personas._

 _Gracias a **Smithback, celestia carito, angylopez, ina minina, sky d, Magy-souh, sasuhinas fan, Ann** y **Minamo** por leer y comentar._

 _Veremos cómo les va a nuestros protagonistas en la citaaaa y con el toque extra, ejem._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Sé fuerte, Bulma. Sé fuerte. Tienes que serlo. Tienes que controlarte esta vez._

No más playa, no más ropa de verano ni abdominales de acero al aire. La tentación de recaer iba a ser demasiado fuerte. De hecho ya lo era así por defecto. Había visto a Vegeta poco durante esa semana, solo cuando él había ido a avisarla de que era la hora del mantenimiento semanal de la cámara de gravedad (cosa que habían acordado hacer tras una explosión que lo había dejado incapacitado por días y que ninguno de los dos quería que volviera a pasar), momento que ella aprovechó para darle un buen vistazo a aquel perfecto trasero que se insinuaba bajo sus pantalones de elastano.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a dicha labor habían tenido una conversación muy frustrante en la que acabaron decidiendo usar el salón de fiestas de la empresa.

A parte de ese momento no lo había visto más. El saiyano solía salir dos veces por semana a reabastecer las neveras de comida, ya conocía sus hábitos, pero esa semana habían cambiado. En su lugar, repartidores de comida a domicilio iban y venían de su lugar de entrenamiento con pedidos gigantescos que daban que hablar entre los vecinos, montañas de pizzas, fideos y curry que seguramente él se comía de una sentada y ella se preguntó de dónde estaría sacando el dinero para pagarles.

 _"Las autoridades con la ayuda de un valiente ciudadano llamado Mr. Satán han conseguido ya detener a la famosa banda criminal de los Mapaches. Nuestro héroe particular fue a la Cordillera Norte él mismo y se batió con todos ellos a la vez, todos ellos se encuentran ahora mismo en el hospi..."_

Bulma apagó la pantalla gigante que tenía en el cuarto de baño, salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una toalla. Tenía que ir a ver si Ambrosio estaba acondicionando el lugar para su cita y luego a arreglarse. Quizá él la besaría otra vez, y ella esperaba ese momento con ansias. Estaba dispuesta a darle otro beso pero sólo si él se portaba bien y aparcaba el tema de hacer bebés a un lado.

En su mesita de noche estaba la caracola azul que le había dado él, la tomó y sonrió.

-Y yo que quería disfrutar de mi soltería con tranquilidad y sin ataduras... ¿En dónde me estoy metiendo? -murmuró.

* * *

 _Debes lograrlo, Vegeta. Debes lograrlo. Hoy es el día. Tienes que volver loca a esa humana._

Diablos. Ya podía haberse presentado el momento después de que él consiguiera aumentar su nivel a super saiyano. Ahora eran dos sus preocupaciones, y todo por unos innecesariamente complicados ritos de cortejo terrestres. Incluir las citas en su tabla de ejercicios le había costado algunos sacrificios. Había dormido una hora en dos días y ni se había permitido el lujo de salir a rellenar los frigoríficos. Por suerte para él, los terrícolas tenían algo llamado restaurantes de comida a domicilio. Eso era lo más parecido a los cocineros de palacio de su planeta natal y eso le hacía sentir como si estuviera al poder de nuevo.

Cuando sonó la alarma el saiyano fue a ducharse y prepararse. El día del mantenimiento ella había ido intentando forzarlo a ir a un restaurante lejos de allí. Por supuesto él se había negado a perder el tiempo así y le había propuesto tener la cita allí mismo en la cámara de gravedad. Era el plan perfecto. Ella llegaría, cenarían algo rápido como ramen instantáneo, harían el bebé y a entrenar de nuevo. Perderían el tiempo mínimo. Por supuesto siendo el plan perfecto ella lo tenía que encontrar poco romántico y puso el grito en el cielo, por lo que aceptó cenar en otro lugar más de su agrado pero que a la vez estuviera cerca de allí.

Así es como surgió la idea de celebrarlo en el salón de fiestas de la compañía. Vegeta ya había estado allí. El día anterior a que los namekianos volvieran a su renovado planeta, los Briefs hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Vegeta fue invitado pero rechazó la invitación, cosa que era de esperar. Hasta que en mitad de la fiesta empezó a llegarle el aroma del pollo asado se invitó él mismo a subir a arrasar con la comida. Sucedió tal que así:

 _-¡Oh, miren quién está aquí! Su alteza no-me-interesa-esa-absurda-celebración-terrícola Vegeta -dijo Bulma cuando lo vio tomar una bandeja con un pollo asado entero para él solo-. Me alegra que hayas recapacitado y hayas decidido divertirte un poco con nosotros._

 _-No seas ilusa humana, yo dejé de estar invitado a esta fiesta en el momento en que rechacé tu invitación, y ahora vengo a la misma sin estarlo porque me reservo el privilegio de asistir a donde yo quiera y cuando yo lo decida. Además los namekianos no comen demasiado, preparar tanta comida en su honor es un desperdicio._

 _¿Ellos a caso comían algo o hacían la fotosíntesis? Como fuera, él se merecía más aquel pollo, ellos podían ir a beberse el agua de los jarrones si querían._

 _-De nuevo, gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Bueno me voy a seguir humillando a Krilín al póker. ¡Que aproveche! -dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo antes de irse._

Recordando aquello se le hizo la boca agua. A estas alturas ya tenía claro que su comida terrícola favorita era el pollo asado casero. Había extrañado comerlo (la comida a domicilio está bien hasta cierto punto) y esperaba que hubiera al menos dos o tres en el menú. Además estaba hambriento, el entrenamiento lo había dejado agotado y quería recuperar fuerzas para lo que vendría después.

Cuando se mudó a la Capsule Corp, la madre de Bulma le obsequió un armario lleno de ropa, últimamente no lo usaba ya que estaba en ropa de entrenamiento todo el día. Pero obvio no podía ir así a la cita. A él no le hubiera importado, por supuesto pero Bulma lo habría tachado de "poco romántico" y no podía cometer más fallos. Esta era la noche. Si quería alcanzar el estado de super saiyan no podía permitirse perder el tiempo en más intentos fallidos. En la televisión terrícola había aprendido que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres en traje y corbata, por fortuna tenía varios en el armario. Le apretaba un poco los brazos debido a sus músculos pero le valía. Lo único que no consiguió hacer fue el nudo de la corbata, ya se lo pediría a ella.

Vegeta salió de su lugar de entrenamiento/casa/multiusos, voló hasta el nivel superior del edificio y llamó a la ventana. Bulma ya estaba ahí perfeccionando detalles. Y cómo no había puesto flores sobre la mesa, si eso no era una indirecta nada lo era. Antes de golpear la ventana, se crujió los nudillos. Siempre lo hacía antes de una batalla, y aquello era prácticamente una batalla que tenía que ganar.

Toc, toc, toc...

Ella se sorprendió mucho al verlo y corrió a abrir la ventana.

-Veo que el príncipe no se molestó en usar una puerta como todo el mundo.

-Así es, veo que lo vas entendiendo. ¿Y la comida?

-La subirán cuando les diga -dijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo-. Nunca te había visto tan guapo. Mucho mejor de lo que esperé. No sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que vendrías con la ropa de entrenar. Deja que te anude la corbata.

Bulma caminó hacia él y tomó ambos extremos de la corbata. Él tomó nota de su vestido rojo ceñido con un escote bastante generoso. Además, olía diferente. Como a un aroma afrutado que claramente era parte del ritual para seducirlo y que estaba surtiendo efecto, pues su proximidad lo estaba impacientando.

-¿Por qué te pones tan roja si puede saberse? ¿Qué significado tiene eso? Te he visto hacerlo mucho últimamente -dijo Vegeta, estaba casi al cien por cien seguro que aquello era una buena señal.

-¿No se sonrojan ustedes los saiyanos? Qué envidia. Bueno, vamos a comer.

Él supo inmediatamente que ella había esquivado esa bala, pero estaba hambriento y no la presionó. En cuanto a ella...

 _Diosmíodiosmíodiosmíodiosmío esto es peor que la playa, ese traje le queda rematadamente bien, como se nota donde hay clase, estilo y sangre azul. ¿Cómo voy a aguantar así toda la cena? Encima se me está notando. Hasta él lo está notando. Se fuerte, Bulma. No le mires el trasero._

El humor de Vegeta fue en aumento cuando vio que en efecto, su plato favorito estaba en el menú. Quería empezar a devorarlo inmediatamente, pero luego recordó la conversación con su madre, debía tener modales en la mesa y más delante de una mujer, así que se sirvió un muslo y comenzó a comérselo usando tenedor y cuchillo. Bulma comenzó a reírse disimuladamente y él la fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedo creer que estés comiendo como las personas normales. ¿Qué milagro ha ocurrido?

-El milagro de no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mi comportamiento. ¿Prefieres a caso que coma como de costumbre, sin modales ningunos?

-Hmm... pues ahora que lo dices se queda un poco raro ver a un Saiyano con modales en la mesa. Ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de verte devorarlo todo. ¿No puedes comer como siempre?

Y Vegeta se dio el permiso de complacerla, por el bien de la cita, además no le acababa de gustar comer a la manera del planeta. Era demasiado lento. Su madre tendría que comprender que no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Una vez se hubieron saciado ambos, Bulma mandó a limpiar la mesa y traer el postre.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis -dijo quitándole el corcho a la botella de vino.

-Esa sustancia no te suele sentar nada bien -contestó Vegeta, que aún se acordaba del duo de karaoke que ella protagonizó junto al pequeño humano calvo el día de la fiesta de despedida a los namekianos bajo los efectos de la bebida, y que acabó con ella vomitando por el balcón, perdiendo el conocimiento y teniendo que ser llevada a su habitación por el robot doméstico que era el único sobrio ahí a parte de él mismo.

-¡Solo si se toma en grandes cantidades! Pero nosotros solo beberemos un poquito. Es una costumbre humana para la buena suerte -dijo Bulma sirviendo vino en ambas copas-. Lo único que hay que hacer es chocar las copas y beber. Pero con cuidado, no las rompas. ¡Me costaron una fortuna!

De mala gana, Vegeta hizo lo que ella decía.

-¡Por nuestra cita! -dijo ella.

Ambos apuraron la copa.

-¿Contenta ahora? ¿Alguna sandez humana más que quieres hacerme realizar?

Cómo iba a disfrutar tenerla a su merced algún día para variar.

-Sí, dejar de quejarte por favor. El momento cumbre de la noche se viene ya: el postre.

Un sundae con fresas fue servido a cada uno. Él se lo terminó de un par de cucharadas. Para entonces, a ella solo le había dado tiempo de mordisquear una de las fresas. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-En realidad me gusta tener citas contigo. Una pena que estés tan ocupado... si hubiéramos detenido al Dr. Gero antes de que construyera a los androides como yo propuse tendríamos más tiempo de divertirnos juntos.

-Y yo te aseguro que estoy deseando echarles el guante a esos androides. Eso sí que va a ser diversión -dijo él pasándose la mano por el cabello.

"Qué gesto tan sexy..." pensó Bulma ensimismada mirándolo.

Él esperó, conociéndola seguro que había ahí un reproche ansioso por ser verbalizado, pero la humana tan solo lo miraba como hechizada. Sin saber muy bien la razón, sus ojos se dirigieron al escote de ella y se imaginó arrancándole el vestido a tirones, y no solo por el deber de procrear. Estaba dejando de verlo como un deber y más como algo que de verdad quería hacer.

-¿Qué miras? -dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Miro lo que se me antoja -contestó él.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo! ¡Descarado!

Aquel era el momento perfecto para avergonzarla un poco.

-En realidad tú no quieres que pare. ¿Me equivoco?

Vegeta parpadeó y a Bulma se le cruzó por la cabeza que era el parpadeo más sexy y atractivo que había visto jamás. ¿Podía un parpadeo ser sexy o atractivo? No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero el de él lo era. Acababa de llegar a esa conclusión. De hecho, no solo eso. Todo él de repente le parecía irresistible. Su cerebro le gritaba _"Nonononononononononono. Recuerda tu propósito. ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Debes mantenerte fuerte!"_ pero todo el resto de su ser le gritaba _"Sisisisisisisisisisi, enséñale a este extraterrestre gruñón e increíblemente atractivo de lo que están hechas las chicas de la Tierra"._ No entendía de dónde salía aquel deseo. Parecía como si se hubiera tomado un vaso de afrodisiaco en lugar de un vaso de vino.

Lo siguiente ocurrió como una coreografía, se miraron a los ojos, se pusieron en pie a la vez, ambos aún sintiéndose extraños por aquellos impulsos, Vegeta agarró la mesa y la mandó al otro extremo de la habitación donde se estrelló contra la pared escandalosamente, ya no había nada que molestara entre ellos. Ella se echó a sus brazos, él la tomó en los suyos y se besaron con brusquedad. Vegeta la agarró del cabello y la cintura y ella de los hombros, le encantaba que la agarrara así, era superior a sus fuerzas. Sus reglas en cuanto a citas quedaron olvidadas. Ni se acordó de ellas ni que las estaba rompiendo todas.

A ella le estaba gustando. Él podía verlo, en sus gestos casi desesperados en los que le pedía más. Todo iba bien. Él mismo se sentía como si la humana lo hubiera hechizado, jamás lo admitiría pero ya nada se podía hacer para parar aquello. Tendría que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para ello y aún así no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo. Pero para el apareamiento se la tendría que llevar a otro lado. Aquel lugar no era conveniente. Tal vez se podría haber realizado sobre la mesa pero él la había roto.

Sin decirle nada, la agarró de la cintura, voló una de las ventanas con una bola de energía y descendió hasta su lugar de entrenamiento. Ahí tenía una cápsula con su cama, nadie les molestaría.

-¡Vegeta no puedes destrozarme la casa así tan gratuitamente! Eso ya es pasarse -le susurró Bulma al oído, tirando de su corbata para atraerlo hacia ella.

El comentario le hizo reír.

-¿Qué tal si destrozamos una cama juntos?

-Oh, de acuerdo... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

Pero él la tomó en brazos, la pasó a la nave y cerró la puerta. Nadie supo jamás lo que pasó ahí dentro mas que ellos, pero si se observaba atentamente la nave en ocasiones se podía percibir un leve zarandeo, escuchar risitas, gemidos, gritos y también algún que otro insulto.

* * *

Bulma se despertó a la mañana siguiente aún con la euforia de lo bien que se lo había pasado, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Vegeta aún dormía en una posición extraña a su lado, destapado, en ropa interior y cubierto de marcas de barra de labios de pies a cabeza. Nada más que de pensar que había tenido a aquel sexy guerrero a su disposición toda la noche la hizo sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente. Por otra parte, ahora sí que seguramente se había quedado embarazada como él quería.

-Genial... -dijo rodando los ojos-. Adiós a mi estupenda figura.

Oh pero tal vez... tal vez no era una mala idea después de todo. Si Vegeta seguía fortaleciéndose y acababa con los androides, y luego se enfrentaba a Son Goku y le vencía se aburriría y retomaría su plan de conquistar la Tierra. Sin embargo... si ella tenía a su hijo se quedaría a ocuparse de su sucesor. Era un plan perfecto. Al final ella iba a ser quien salvase el planeta con su genial idea.

Asunto resuelto entonces.

-¿Estás despierto? -dijo sacudiéndolo.

-Ahora sí. ¿Qué ocurre, Bulma? ¿Quieres más? ¿No tuviste suficiente?

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Creo que eres tú quien quiere más. Escucha, tal vez ese bebé que querías esté en camino así que tendrás que tratarme bien a partir de ahora.

-Podemos ir al espacio a conquistar un par de sistemas solares, como no tienes cola es difícil de decir cual va a ser su nivel de poder, aunque obvio siendo hijo mío va a ser de la élite por supuesto.

-Si, qué buena idea -dijo con tono sarcástico-. Podemos ir por ahí los dos juntitos a conquistar planetas, es lo más romántico que he oído en mi vida. ¿No hay otra manera de aumentar su rango?

-Vencer muchos combates contra adversarios poderosos.

-Hmm... podría humillar a Krilin al póker. Ya veremos. De todas formas Vegeta, no es seguro que esté embarazada así que creo que deberíamos intentarlo a diario hasta que ocurra.

-¿A qué vienen esas prisas? La semana pasada querías hacerme esperar como veinte años.

-Pues lo he pensado mejor.

-¿No puedes enterarte antes y volver de nuevo si no lo estás? Tenía planes para entrenar cinco días sin descanso, no se si podré acomodar eso en mi agenda.

-¡No! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! Quiero que el bebé sea capricornio, si esperamos mucho se pasará.

-¿Y eso qué importa?

-Importa mucho. Son mis costumbres terrícolas y hay que respetarlas -dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado.

Anoche descubrió cual era su punto débil. Vegeta se incorporó bruscamente.

-Eres una humana muy atrevida, tu. ¿No acordamos que no harías eso más?

-Tan solo acepta mis condiciones y te prometo que estaré dos días jugando al póker si eso es lo que quieres. Solo imagina lo fuerte que podría salir el niño, yo no me la jugaría.

-Vendrás dentro de dos días -dijo-. Ya me distraje lo suficiente, de hecho creo que es hora de que te vayas, debo reanudar mi entrenamiento.

-Pero qué bruto eres. ¿No te dije que me trataras con cortesía a partir de ahora? -dijo enojada haciéndole más cosquillas.

Él le agarró la mano con fuerza, separándola de su cuerpo.

-Tú lo pediste -dijo con tono amenazante contraatacando con más cosquillas.

Bulma comenzó a reírse como una poseída, a patalear y darle puñetazos que obvio no le hacían nada.

-¡Vegeta paraaaaaaaaaaaaa! -decía cuando podía reunir el aliento lo suficiente.

Pero él no paró, siguió haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad por diez minutos más.

* * *

 _Hola! Me costó más escribir este, quería conservar el tono de humor y narrar la escena sin llegar al M. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios. Me hace feliz saber que les gustó, estaba preocupada por haber metido un fragmento tan angst jajaja. :D Era como "la gente entra a leer algo divertido y van a salir llorando". Gracias **ina minina, Jenny070891, yessi-chibi, sky d, celestia carito, Mouse92, Ann y Ann** (no se si eres la misma u otra persona c:), **sasuhinas fan, Guest y mica.** _

_La historia en principio era un oneshot que escribí hace mucho no tenia pensado continuarlo hasta que lo encontré de nuevo por ahí en una carpeta de un pen drive criando polvo jaja y la verdad no se a donde me va a llevar ni nada yo voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre, aún quiero hacer esos drabbles si encuentro como acomodarlos._

 _¡Abrazos!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola! No me esperaban volver con este fic. La verdad es que está marcado como terminado porque ellos ya cayeron uno en los brazos del otro jej, pero me llegó un mensaje, de mica más concretamente diciendo que si lo iba a continuar y me quedé pensando... ¿Y si escribo más cosas? (En el fondo lo estaba deseando jeje) Además ayer fue mi cumpleaños así que esto será como un regalo mío para ustedes y auto regalo. :D Veamos donde nos lleva esto._

 _Aviso de: Lime._

 _Aviso de: Capítulo calificado T+_

* * *

 _ **La siguiente vez que se acostaron, ella lo iba buscando...**_

El nuevo uniforme para Vegeta estaba ya casi listo. Con las gafas protectoras puestas, Bulma echó el material fundido en el molde hecho a partir del viejo uniforme de soldado del imperio de Freezer, y esperó a que la aleación de metales modificados para que fuera más liviano pero a la vez más resistente y elástico se asentase. Ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que era un buen modelo, mejorado a través de los años gracias al gran presupuesto que Freezer decidía dedicar a la investigación de uniformes de combate y que ella sólo tenía que replicarlo, cosa que no le suponía ningún esfuerzo. Además, le gustaba cómo le quedaba ese uniforme. Lo hacía verse poderoso y sexy, era su segundo atuendo favorito de él sólo superado por el Vegeta-sin-camiseta-y-con-pantalón-corto-de-entrenamiento.

Nada más que con visualizarlo con él puesto, a Bulma le entraban unas ganas terribles de revivir la noche que ambos pasaron juntos un par de días atrás, de hecho tan sólo recordarse a sí misma gimiendo mientras él mordisqueaba la parte anterior de sus muslos, era suficiente para hacer que sus piernas temblasen.

Lo cual era malo porque recordemos que ella estaba manejando metal fundido.

Una vez en el molde metió el molde en agua fría para enfriarlo antes, preguntándose seriamente si no debería hacer ella lo mismo. Darse una buena ducha fría y despejarse las ideas, si no fuera porque revivir aquellos momentos era demasiado adictivo. Iba a necesitar otra dosis muy pronto lo cual, ella quería creer, era estricta y únicamente con el objetivo de hacer un bebé y no por puro placer personal.

Cuando las parte del pecho y de la espalda estuvieron listas, Bulma preparó el soplete para comenzar a soldarlas. Un par de años más tarde, él estaría pateándoles el culo a aquellos androides con la armadura que ella le había hecho por lo que tenía que esmerarse especialmente en que fuera efectiva. Lo siguiente fueron los detalles en oro. La zona del abdomen y la espalda, los tirantes y la punta de las botas. Según Vegeta, los detalles en oro eran importantes. Incluso de entre los soldados de élite, él era el único al que se le permitía llevar oro en la armadura, a parte del mismo emperador. Todos los demás debían llevar latón o estaño. Para hacerla más liviana, sustituyó las hombreras por unas placas de oro unidas entre sí, que le daban más movilidad al hombro sin restarle protección.

Temblando de la emoción, Bulma testeó la coraza a prueba de golpes con la ayuda de Ambrosio, luego guardó todo en una caja y se dirigió felizmente al lugar de entrenamiento de Vegeta.

Él la vio salir de la casa e inmediatamente detuvo la gravedad. Ese debía ser su uniforme nuevo. A Bulma le había costado un par de meses dar con la aleación de metales correcta, pero al fin estaba listo. Aún quedaba tiempo para la batalla, pero le gustaba ser previsor.

\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Échale un vistazo a tu nuevo uniforme de guerra! -exclamó ella.

Abrió la caja y examinó la coraza, era algo diferente a su antigua armadura, pero se veía sólida y ella no sólo no se había olvidado del detalle del oro, sino que había mejorado la parte de los hombros haciéndola aún más eficiente. Igual las botas, los guantes y el traje de elastano modificado de dos piezas eran de su agrado. Se parecían a las antiguas, porque había que ser tonto para desecharlas sólo porque fueron diseñadas por los hombres de Freezer, pero tenían un toque nuevo, símbolo de que ahora era libre de su yugo y podía centrarse en sus propias metas.

\- Buen trabajo humana. Nunca pensé que una terrícola como tú lo lograría -murmuró con su característica media sonrisa mientras seguía examinando todo en busca de algo que no fuera de su agrado.

\- Pues me subestimaste, cosa que te sugiero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Pero aún no estará finalizada del todo hasta que no te la pruebes y vea que te queda bien y no necesita ningún retoque.

\- Si dices que has hecho el molde usando mi antiguo uniforme como base entonces debería ser una réplica exacta. No veo por qué eso iba a ser necesario.

\- Oh, pero lo es -dijo con voz seductora, acercándose a él y acariciando su bíceps con el dedo índice. Estaba a punto de sentir que Vegeta iba a hacer, como siemple, un comentario referido a la interrupción de su entrenamiento y no le iba a dar la oportunidad-, creo que en estos meses te has vuelto más musculoso y fuerte. ¿Y si tanto músculo no cabe ahí dentro?

\- Si puede estirarse para que mi cuerpo en estado ohzaru entre ahí, un poco más de músculo no debería ser problema.

-Vegeta... -susurró agarrando su brazo y pegándose aún más a él- hazlo como pago por mi trabajo entonces...

Ella lo miró suplicante y eso lo puso nervioso. Bulma no había mencionado nada sobre estar embarazada, así que o bien aún era pronto, o aún no había ocurrido y debían seguir probando. Quería dejar pasar unos días antes de aparearse de nuevo, pero era difícil resistirse cuando ella usaba toda su artillería pesada femenina con él, además, podía entrever sus pezones erectos bajo su camiseta blanca.

 _"¡Humana endiablada!"_

\- De acuerdo entonces. Voy a cambiarme -dijo, tomando la caja enérgicamente para ir al baño de la nave a cambiarse.

\- Hazlo aquí -ordenó ella.

-¿Y por qué aquí? Te quejas mucho de ese anciano amigo tuyo, pero creo que tú eres aún más pervertida que él -dijo tras voltearse.

Bulma sacó una cápsula de su capsulero la cual produjo un sofá, se sentó en él y se cruzó de piernas.

\- Quiero ver cómo lo haces por motivos puramente científicos por supuesto -casi le da un ataque de risa al decir eso último-, a no ser que te de demasiada vergüenza claro, pero no sé por qué debería darte... Ya hemos visto demasiado el uno del otro, ¿no?.

Ese último comentario lo molestó.

\- ¡Claro que no me da vergüenza, humana inconsciente!

Un príncipe saiyano no sentía vergüenza por nada, la vergüenza lo sentía a él.

A ella no le quedó demasiado claro. No cuando él se había sonrojado ligeramente. Sólo quería herir un poco su orgullo para hacerlo reaccionar, y había conseguido lo que quería. Observó sin perderse detalle cómo el saiyano se quitaba casi provocativamente su camiseta y pantalón de deporte, quedándose en ropa interior. Su respiración se aceleró al posar su vista de nuevo en aquellos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos. Se mordió los labios, muriéndose por recorrerlos con sus manos de nuevo. Él notó lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero eso no mejoró las cosas. Su trasero era igual de apetitoso.

Vegeta comenzó poniéndose la ajustada parte de abajo del traje, de color azul oscuro, luego la de arriba, después la coraza, las botas y por último los guantes.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Le quedaba malditamente bien aquel uniforme.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Vegeta? ¿Te gusta?

\- Me satisface -contestó él.

Levantándose del sofá, ella se le acercó.

\- La tela es nueva. La he inventado yo -dijo ella pasando la mano por su brazo-, te aislará tanto del frío excesivo como del calor, y evitará la transpiración excesiva -luego bajó la mano hasta su baja espalda-. El pantalón está hecho del mismo material.

No pudo evitarlo. Lo tenía tan cerca que tuvo que bajar la mano un poco más y acariciar su trasero. Él no se quejó, pero tampoco manifestó que cada vez tenía más ganas de posponer un rato más el entrenamiento en favor de un poco de sexo desenfrenado.

\- ¿Era eso necesario para evaluar la calidad del traje por motivos puramente científicos? -dijo, estoico como una escultura.

\- No -confesó ella-, eso fue para mi propio deleite personal.

Él le apartó el flequillo de la cara, y susurró cerca de su oído.

\- Pues espero que no hayas venido aquí solo para provocarme, porque no hay forma de que te libres ya de salir de aquí sin que te haga mía otra vez. Lo vas pidiendo a gritos.

Agarró a Bulma de la cintura y pasó su mano bajo su camiseta sólo para descubrir que no llevaba nada bajo la misma.

-Y esa era mi otra sorpresa... -dijo inocentemente.

Lo besó en los labios y él respondió a ese beso apasionadamente mientras le arrancaba la ropa de manera brusca e impaciente. Pero cuando él fue a quitarse su propia armadura ella se lo impidió. Para entonces la había hecho retroceder, ella estaba aprisionada entre él y la pared de la nave.

\- No te quites el uniforme -dijo Bulma entre jadeos-, quiero que me lo hagas con el uniforme puesto.

\- Entiendo -contestó Vegeta también entre jadeos-, quieres que un auténtico soldado de élite te de tu merecido... Pues eso es lo que va a pasar.

Bulma dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando él la alzó de las nalgas y la sujetó contra la pared. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y sus hombros con sus brazos y se preparó para recibirlo mientras que él, bajándose un poco el pantalón mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y besaba su cuello al son de sus suspiros. Ambos alegrándose en ese momento de que la cabina estuviera insonorizada.

Así fue como ocurrió su segundo intento de procrear, aunque tanto Bulma como Vegeta negarían con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera cualquier tipo de elemento placentero en ello. Vegeta se dio cuenta en días sucesivos que descargar energía sexual lo ayudaba a entrenar mejor lo cual eran todo ventajas, y ella que empezaba el día con más energía y mejor humor. Y sólo por un momento desearon que ese pequeño saiyano heredero del imperio Cápsula no fuera concebido.

No aún al menos.

* * *

 _ **Para el próximo episodio: "La siguiente vez que se acostaron, él lo iba buscando..."**_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Debería cambiar a M la historia completa y explayarme más? No quería incumplir las normas del sitio y eso corta mucho las alas, me hubiera gustado describir su sesión con más detalle jijiji #pervertida. ¿Debería hacer otra versión M del episodio a parte? Es que también me gustáría que siguiera siendo T. ¿Estaré incumpliendo las normas si lo dejo en T pero aviso que el capítulo en concreto sería M? Es un lío._

 _Muchas gracias otra vez a quienes me comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **mica x2, eleofenix, bulma gt brief, Ann, chicamarioneta, Minamo, ina minina, Mouse 92, negra dbz, sky d, Smith black, celestia carito y sasuhinas fan.**_

 _Aprecio opiniones sobre cómo proceder. Gracias por estar ahí._


End file.
